Redefining Friends
by Foxtrot-Fallout
Summary: Virion sees a lonely Libra and tries to find a way to help a poor monk find love. But things take a turn when Libra angers Tharja to cast a curse upon the monk. And as he wakes... He becomes more than just a feminine priest.
1. A Promise Gone Wrong

The sun had touched the horizon and the skies were clear and beautiful. This was going to be a crisp and clear night, and he'd have to give thanks to the Gods for his good health as well as his companions well being. Kneeling down at the small shrine he made for Naga he began to pray to the Gods, thanking them for the night and hopes to keep everyone safe the next day.

Virion couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity for the lad. Watching his friend pray for forgiveness and thanking the Gods for things they didn't need to be thanked for. "A pity such a wondrous beauty is alone and with no women to keep him company. If the Gods wanted to show their gratitude, they'd arrange women from all around to throw themselves at him. Perhaps a nice hand maiden or royal escort? Yes, that can only do for the lad." The blue haired duke commented aloud, still wearing his attire from combat and watching his best friend from afar. He had to find a way to give thanks to Libra for all that he had done on and off the field of battle.

In a brisk pace he had walked towards the monk and gave a smile, "Greetings Libra!" To which the only response from his friend was a smile and nod. He rarely broke from praying, talking to Virion was a little exception.

The smile Libra gave often gave Virion a light blush. No matter how he had seen his friend he often thought of a noblewoman's features before him rather than a man of God. His soft pale skin and those milky eyes that always seemed to make Virion become lost within them when they'd meet. The shimmer of his golden hair shined against the light of the sunset. To Virion Libra would have been the perfect women, if he was a woman. But the constant reminder kept him from trying anything again after that first encounter which made Libra upset at him. What a shameful and embarrassing day but it was water under the bridge by this point, or at least he hoped it was.

"Is there something that you had wanted, Virion? You never come to me when I am in the middle of prayer unless it was something important. For you that is." The monk said with the smile that hadn't faded since his friend appeared to him. Virion simply folded his hands and gave him a smirk as he responded.

"That might of hurt if it were true but tonight it isn't about me. Tonight, my dear and lovely la-er, friend... Tonight it is all about you." Now the smile had faded and turned to a look of confusion. Libra wasn't sure what he was talking about and was cut short from replying as Virion continued to speak. "Yes lad, you heard the great and charitable Virion right! Today you and I will go out into the town and get some lovely ladies for a night we shall never forget! And who had ever said I thought of only myself? Surely when it comes to saving my hide a few times but not for a while have I done such a selfish act!" Virion had tried to keep his cool when he let that slip out but he didn't mind his friend listening in on it, much anyway. Placing an arm over Libra he smiled warmly to him. But Libra only sighed and shook his head.

"A man of the Gods do not commit acts of debauchery and despite you saying it's 'all about me', it still seems it involves you in many ways," Libra removed Virion's arm away and stood his ground. To which Virion gave a wincing look.

"Do you think of me so low to turn a night for you into a night for myself? Why it never even crossed my brilliant mind! For here I was, thinking a man of such generosity could be without a woman at his side. So Noble Virion steps away from the ladies, doing a good deed so as to give his friend at least one night to lay with someone! I was even going to lend you my book! Yes, my secret to getting any woman is right here in this fine parchment of paper, written by my own hand of course." From within his pocket Virion had taken out a small leather bound book that he felt held the secrets to attracting any maiden. Libra couldn't help but think this wasn't a wise nor noble task for Virion to take upon himself. To think that the nobleman has gone blind to his friend's righteous ways to never want to stray from the path the Gods had set out for him.

Libra had had quite enough of his friends delusions for the day and was about to go back to praying but soon he'd realize that Virion wouldn't take no for an answer. "If that's the way you want it." Virion said and with gentle but firm hands took Libra's arms and began to drag his friend down the hill and to the camp to change attire so that they may make the women swoon. Virion was met with protest but he easily ignored them. Humming all the way to the camp and to his tent, where many of his fellow shepherds watched in confusion.

Chrome and Fredrick stopped their conversation for a moment to take in what was going on before them. Sully was laughing at the sight of the war monk being over-powered by what she felt was a pompous oaf. Their Tactition stopped dead in her tracks from playing tag with Nowi only to open her mouth to question but shortly after, closing it and just continued playing. No one deterred them, seeing as how it was Virion they knew only interesting things would happen that night. And if the Gods be willing, entertaining as well.

* * *

It was only moments later that Virion came out and with a loud voice announced to the remaining soldiers who remained around to watch the camp. "I wish to introduce you all to the suave and, might I say rather dashing, Libra!" The duke gracefully moved aside from the tent's entrance and made room for Libra to step out. Which he didn't. The soldiers looked around confused and some started to snicker and laugh at Virion being made a fool. "Oh my... Pardon me one moment," he said with a disgruntled expression and went to check up on Libra. "What on earth is going on? I've made a grand entrance for you and you repay me with a blow to my pride? I thought you were waiting for a night like this?"

The beautiful man of the Gods turned away, turning a faint red on the cheeks which Virion adored so much to see. "I didn't ask for this Virion, now can I please ju-"

"Nonsense!" Virion cut him off once more and pushed the monk out of his tent. He smiled and followed right after, making sure that he wouldn't leave to his own quarters right away. Of the soldiers who stayed for Virion's announcement many of the female and even males looked in awe and adored the garments Libra wore.

Libra's hair was tied back in a pony tail, showing the soft curves of his facial features and bone structure. He was sporting black trousers with a nice pair of shoes, a black long coat over a pure white long sleeve shirt that made him look distinguish. Though it just made Libra feel ridiculous and uncomfortable. He glanced at Virion, wanting pity from a friend but was met with a devilish grin.

"See how they adore you already? Now with this book you will be the idol of any woman across the land and even time itself!" He pushed his hair away from his face and spoke with a dramatic tone. "I for one can only look like a commoner in comparison this night. Otherwise I'd gather the attention of all the women myself and not give you a sporting chance. Now shall we hurry before the night comes to an end?" Taking Libra's hand, he held tight knowing that he'd try to make an escape. Once more, protests from his friend came and after walking half way towards the town they finally ceased.

A sigh escaped Libra's lips and he looked at his friend, "Virion... If I do this one thing..."

"Read from my book to a lovely lass...?'

"Fine, yes. Look, if I do this, will you let me go back and leave such nonsense for yourself? I don't wish to trifle in such matters."

"Very well, but you must try at least. I grow weary of only seeing you fight, eat and pray your days away with us. You need someone in your life that brings you joy. Someone to look out for you and bring happiness and excitement to you. _And to love you..._" He dare not say the last sentence but he thought it. And if Virion had the will and the courage, he'd sweep Libra off his feet and take him. "Alas, if only he was a woman..." He said to himself.

The two walked down the beaten path, aiming closer and closer to their destination, all the while Virion gave some unhelpful tips to Libra along the way.

* * *

The doors to the tavern opened and Libra could not think of anything to say from the sights he saw that moment. Rarely had he come to anything close to a bar and the one thing that came close to mind was an abandoned building with a few people with no homes went to drink their woes away. It was a sad sight in itself and after seeing this, Libra felt that things could get much worse.

The hustle and bustle of the tavern wasn't so much merry men having a good time as it was men with angered souls finding some way to drown their sorrows while also having an excuse to beat someone with their fists. The first thing Libra would do after he leaves would be to pray for their souls and hope that they can see the error of their ways.

"Naga, please guide me..." Libra said to himself as he was lead to the bar with Virion's direction.

Taking a seat beside his eager friend he ordered only water and watched the people mingle with alcohol in their breath. They laughed, some argued and others preferred the silence of loneliness. Sadly, the lonely ones were in the eyes of the Archer. Nudging Libra forward and almost causing him to spill his drink he silently motioned his friend to the female figure in the dark corner, facing away from them.

Even from where they were, Libra can sense something dark within her. He was hesitant but he had promised his friend he'd at least try... And even if she refused, it would be all the faster to leave such a place he felt very uncomfortable in. Taking a sip of his water, he cleared his throat and before he could take a step he heard Virion speak. "Not so fast. You have forgotten something." A book was pushed into his face and the frustrated Libra hesitantly took it into his hands.

"Again, once I do this once, I am permitted to leave, correct?"

"But of course! I would never go back on my word, especially one to my dear friend!"

"It is nice to see you're a man of your word..." Libra said with a sigh. "Even if it can get you into trouble." The last line was a thought, as he made his way through the crowd. The burly men pushed and shoved but none were able to topple the monk, at least not with ease. The female figure didn't turn when his shadow cast upon her table, she didn't even move her head. She was sitting on her long hair and the gloomy aura seemed to grow larger the closer he got.

_"Just remember... Say one or two of these lines, wait for her to say no and leave. Nothing more to it."_

Clearing his throat, Libra tried to get her attention but she didn't budge. Feeling a little awkward, he pulled out the book and picked any page of Virion's 'lines' he used to pick up women. Some of the lines on the page had stars written on them, some with more stars than others. Libra didn't understand what that meant so he only assumed the ones with the most stars were more successful than the others.

Glancing at the book he found one with no stars so he immediately read it out loud without reading it himself. "Would you like to try on... this saddle? Cause... I'd like to ride you all night long?" He didn't seem to realize what just came out of his mouth. It wasn't until the few second of silence did he realize his mistake. He opened his mouth to speak but he got a response from her first. The familiar voice knew who he was and asked, "Just WHAT do you think you're doing, Libra?" Slowly turning around, the female showed her glowering eyes to him and Libra was startled.

"Gods! I'm terribly sorry Tharja! I didn't mean to say anything to you," he said with a blush running up his milky cheeks.

The smouldering anger was heard in her tone as she stood up, "You have made a terrible mistake." Yes, he trusted Virion. Though that's probably not what she meant.

"In Naga's name, I swear to you that I had no intention of-"

"Silence Libra. Soon you will be shown the wrath that you have brought upon me." Without even giving Libra a chance to explain, Tharja stormed out, causing many of the drunken idiots to fall from her stride alone. Libra could only watch in embarrasment as she left and Virion came to his side.

"Dear me... I fear this will not end well," he commented.

Libra agreed. This will not.


	2. The Curse

The terrible memories haunted Libra that night. Tossing and turning in his mat as he reminisced of the details that happened just hours before.

He remembered the promise he made to Virion. He remembered the anger in Tharja's face. The dark and ominous threat she gave to him. Virion had come to his aide but even Libra knew even he could not shield him from her fiery female fury. The dark mage, whose hexes were known throughout far and wide to cause much discomfort would be out to get him.

Opening his eyes to the darkness, Libra sat up and wiped the beads of sweat that formed on his forehead. He was concerned over what might happen. Perhaps she would tell the entire camp of his escapade. Of what he said to her. It was bad enough for him to be confused for a woman, but now he feared others would think him to be a lowly cad of a womanizer.

"Dear Naga, No..."

Closing his eyes for a moment, he had to ponder what his next choice of action should be. First thing was first, he needed to apologize to Tharja and explain to her with sincerity and honesty. Hoping to clear up this entire mess and go back to being as normal as they can get around one another. There was no way he'd be able to sleep now though. His mind was too restless to let him gather a few moments of rest. This would keep him up until he cleared his name and more importantly, cleared things up with a comrade.

Moving out of his mat he looked up at the few bits of paints and parchments he left on the ground beside him. Ink of all colors smeared a few of the papers to create a collage of unique designs. Staring at them in silence, he slowly picked them up and placed them in a pack with the blank parchments. Gathering himself up to his feet he felt odd. He was sore all over his body and the clothing he wore to sleep felt... looser? Lifting an arm, despite his body's aching protest, he inspected his sleeve. Libra could see that the fabric no longer clung to his body and hung loosely as if someone stretched the material or as if he had shrunk.

_"That's odd,"_ he thought to himself as he placed his hand down and went to the mirror. Perhaps he caught something from the bar and it was taking a huge toll on him. He didn't feel sick but perhaps he was and didn't realize what sort of sickness he'd caught? A small flicker of fire lit the candle in his tent as he looked at himself in the mirror with the dim light. He noticed the shadows under his eyes but that was normal from the lack of sleep. His face was just as milky pale as usual. He could see something different but he couldn't figure out what it was. It wasn't until he looked closer that he saw his feminine features seemed more distinct. No, such tricks of the eyes were impossible. Now matter how delusional one became.

But he could see it now. His eyes looked slightly more wide and his strong cheekbones seemed softer. Even his neck appeared more slender than he had remembered. More female... Libra took a gulp as fear gripped him from within. He was afraid to look down at his body, afraid of what he would see. Looking away from the mirror, he closed eyes tight and opened them a second later. His vision trailed from the shadow he cast to the floor until he saw what he wished were not true.

Two very definable and round lumps were in place of his chest. Another gulp. _"This can't be happening... Naga, please tell me I'm wrong,"_ he thought to himself as his trembling hands moved to touch his chest carefully. Soft... Firm... And very much real. The fear quickly escalated to horror as Libra tried to suppress a shriek. "Gods! What's happened to me?!" His voice! It no longer had any male indications which quickened his heart with terror. A sudden voice calling his name made him gasp out. Libra tried hard to calm himself and regain composure but at the moment all he can think was, _"What's happening? What is happening to me!? This must be a dream. A terrible, horrible dream."_

"Libra, are you alright?" The voice belonged Cherche, the charming Wyvern rider with scary temper. He could see her silhouette from outside his tent. She must have been patrolling the area with Minerva, her wyvern companion and friend.

Clearing his throat, Libra tried his best to cover up the femininity it had recently gained. "Yes, I am. I just had a terrible nightmare..." _That I wish to wake up from now._ "... Please don't come in, I will be alright." _No, I wouldn't._ He needed someone, someone who he can trust with all his life. A friend who would stick with him through and through. To help him overcome this curse that was placed upon him. Sadly... he needed Virion.

There was a hesitation coming from Cherche but she didn't push further. "Very well, I'll take my leave."

"Hm?" He paused for a second and cleared his throat again. "Would you mind getting Virion for me? There's something I need to ask of him."

"Are you sure you're okay? You sound very different, Libra. I'm beginning to get worried. Let me take a look at you." Her voice lowered a bit as she spoke and reached to open his tent flap.

"No, please! I... It's something I can only show him. I don't mean any disrespect." Disrespect was what lead him to this in the first place. All he wanted was to be left alone but he needed to tell him, gain help. The Gods were not in his favor tonight it seemed.

She didn't speak for a moment but her shadow pulled back and he saw her nod, "Alright. I'll bring him to you." She left him in peace, which he would thank her properly for later. Once everything was returned to normal and he was no longer... This.

* * *

A minute hadn't even passed after Cherche had left and Libra was already pacing in his tent. Trying to figure out what to say to him, what he should do. He needed Virion to talk to Tharja. There was no way he could go out into the camp with the figure he now had. As much of a sin as it was he held some pride in being a male. But this cut his pride down as if it were made of paper. A sigh of frustration escaped his mouth before grabbing his blanket and wrapping it around his body.

Another minute had gone by. What was taking him so long? A rush of emotions came to Libra all at once, it was something he never took to well before and rarely had he ever experienced it like this. Confusion, frustration, regret, sadness, and some anger gripped at his heart. But soon relief came as he heard the all too familiar accent of his silver spooned friend.

"Err, may I come in?" Virion asked quietly, making sure he woke no one around the tent.

Libra let out a sigh of relief just hearing his friends voice. It was soothing to hear, even if this was his fault. But Libra would not play the blame game, not with his friend. "You may. Err! Just please don't look directly at me."

The tent flap opened for a moment and closed behind Virion, "R-right... What ever is the matter? Cherche woke me from a splendid dream and told me to come to you at great haste. I nearly fell over, thinking you were being robbed by brigands or Risen!" More than that. Once he had heard the words 'urgent' and 'Libra', he could have sworn his heart had sunk. The moment he thought his best friend was in danger gripped at him like a dagger to the heart. Now that he had seen him well and not being taken away by risen he seemed more relieved than ever. This bothered him but he didn't let it take root.

Libra took his time in answering his friend. The suspense was killing Virion but he remained silent, awaiting what Libra would say to him. "If..." Libra began, "... If I show you, will you promise this does not go beyond you and I? I don't want others to see what she has done to me."

"Who has done what to you? Mighty Virion will destroy tho-"

"Virion!" Libra snapped at him which caused his friend to become silent. "I apologize. I didn't mean to yell."

The duke merely shook his head with a smile, "Never apologize to me. A man like you would never do wrong in my eyes. So I promise."

The monk hesitated but turned slowly to view his friend. Virion on the other hand was unable to see the changes in Libra's face due to the light placed behind him. But Libra spoke, asking a question that struck Virion as odd. "What if I were no longer a man?"

"Ah? Is this a trick question? I fear I don't know the answer to this. I had thought you disliked being called a female in any manner of fashion."

"You promised... This will not leave the tent." Libra took the blanket he wrapped around his body and slowly peeled it off. Virion didn't understand yet but he was able to tell something was amiss from the moment he walked into the tent. His friend was smaller in size, as if he had shrunk. His voice especially sounded differently from hours ago. Then the blanket fell to the floor and had Virion gawking. Libra blush in embarrassment as he showed Virion a much more petite build from his previous look. The plump breasts he now sported were full and round, as if the Gods themselves created them.

All Virion could muster out was, "Oh... Oh Gods."


	3. Keep Calm

Minutes passed and there were still no words between then. The awkward silence got them no where. None would look at the other with their full gaze.

Virion was unable to believe it. Under the blanket he had seen body of a fully developed and graciously endowed woman. As horrible as it was to see his best friend now turned into a woman, Virion was unable to help think the thoughts behind his head. He tried his best to keep them at bay. They were not needed. Not now, not ever.

He didn't think, if he did, he wouldn't have spoken out to his friend and kept the silence going. "Is 'that' gone as well?"

Libra made a noise of shock as he showed a face of bewilderment when he turned to look at his friend full on for the first time since he... she had shown him the body she now had. "I am too afraid to even think it," she said with embarrassment. To think that his friend would ask such a question! Libra didn't have to even look to know that his nether regions were different as well. Why give the body so much detail and yet leave that unchanged? Virion had gotten the answer from the look Libra gave him. All Virion could do was give a subtle smile to his friend and tried to act carefree and as if nothing was wrong.

"Well, no point in worrying about it." Virion said with mild amusement. Placing a hand on his head to lightly scratch.

Libra gasped, "What do you mean!? You have seen me? Look what I've turned into!"

Nodding his head Virion crossed his arms. "Yes I have. Might I be so bold as to say that you have a lovely body." It was bold indeed, but he didn't let her interject. "But now is not the time to panic. Nothing good will come of it. We just have to consider who did this and why. As well as how to reverse the effects."

Libra couldn't believe how calm and rational he was about this whole ordeal. He wasn't the one that changed into a woman, if he had, she was sure he'd have acted much like her. But she couldn't help but agree with Virion. He was right about calming down and thinking straight. She knew she had picked the right person to call on. Cherche deserved great praise for complying when she had no reason to help.

Maybe all of this was a path that the Gods had set out for her? Prayer, taking care of orphans and being loyal to Naga was all Libra had done to show his faith but maybe the Gods needed to know how strong that faith was. If she had to survive this short hex from Tharja, stay the same God-loving Libra, maybe luck will shine upon her friends even more. She only had to refrain from-

"Who was the one who did it?" Virion had asked, snapping Libra back to reality from her thoughts.

"Whom do you think, Virion? She does have a habit to go against nature and the Gods to experiment with what feeds her hexing needs."

"Tharja has gone too far."

"Yes but we mustn't blame her. She can easily justify what she had done because of..." _'Because of you, Virion! This happened to me because you refused to listen to me! No, I must not blame him for my own actions.'_ "...Because of me." Libra ran her fingers through her hair, making a noise of frustration. "If only I had actually read what the lines were in that book rather than go in blindly."

Virion took in a deep breath and asked, "Pray tell, which line DID you read from?"

"I looked at the one that had no stars becau-"

"Oh dear..."

With that, she gave him a menacing glare. "What do you mean 'Oh dear'? You never told me anything about the book. You simply gave it to me to use."

Turning around Virion gulped. He felt a bit embarrassed as he spoke. "Well, yes. The... The lines that had stars. The more stars one line had the more of chance I had not to be slapped in the face. The least stars tended to get me into a bit of trouble. So I highlighted them, in case I forgot not to use them."

Oh how she wished she could hurt him. She felt the blood in her body boil with anger. He never specified it to her. It was all his fault but she tried hard to control her inner rage._ "Don't blame him. Don't blame him. Don't blame him. Forgive as he is your friend. Naga would have forgive him as well, right?"_ Instead of hurting Virion like she wanted she got up and paced her small tent. Dawn would soon come and she needed to get Tharja to undo what had been done to her. But she couldn't just walk out like this. Instead, she turned her head to Virion and asked him to take her place in getting Tharja to remove the hex. But to get him to talk to Tharja would be a battle on its own...

* * *

How was he ever convinced to visit that She-devil of a woman? Sure he'd say yes to the request of any woman, but this woman was a man only a few mere hours ago! He detested visiting Tharja but he had to say yes to those puppy dog eyes. That sensual voice. That body-

_"Now is not the time. Remember, that is Libra. Your friend. Your comrade. The man who had helped you not just in battle but in personal guidance. The only man who has ever turned into a woman. The one with the sweet, sultry voice of a succubus. Stop it!"_ He was fighting himself for thinking such thoughts of his friend. Why must he always be enchanted by women? Well... most women. When it came to Tharja he could hold his own in wit and intelligence, she was just a female with dark magic. But it was her tone of voice that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

Yet here he was now, staring at her tent and being reluctant to open it. He needed to talk to her in Libra's place. Just a quick please and thank you. Then he'd be out as fast as he came in. Or so he thought. He didn't have a chance to call her name before he heard her dark voice called to him, "Either come in now or leave. Pick one!"

"Eh? Yes!" Startled, he moved in quickly. Though honestly he wished he could escape the grasp that was Tharja. Her tent was the same size as the rest of theirs. A few trinkets of glass jars filled with things he didn't know or cared to ask were beside her. A book in her hand and scrolls upon scrolls were lined up against the walls of the tent. So cluttered but it was like her to always be hexing and cursing up new things. This woman never liked to be without the last laugh.

He didn't know where to start. How does one begin to tell Tharja to remove a curse such as this? Easily; you can say 'Excuse me but I'd prefer my friend be turned back to a man as the Gods created him to be' but that would just cause her to curse him too. She didn't take to rudeness kindly. As Virion replayed the scene as to how he'd ask, she already could tell what he wanted and spoke aloud.

"No, I cannot undo it," she said simply. Opening the book she didn't glance at the jar as she took it to her other hand and opened it as well. There was no smell but what she held in her fingers looked unhealthy.

"What do you mean? You were the one who cursed him. Surely you know how to undo it."

Not even a glance at him, she spoke some more. "He deserved this treatment. Beside, I can't undo the hex. I am not sure how. It was an accident to be honest. The curse I implemented was only supposed make him grow a horn on his head. Then I realized two pages were stuck together so the curses mixed." She sounded content about it. Of course she would. Tharja liked making others her lab rats when it came to this sort of thing. She didn't feel too bad about it either. Her eyes glanced at Virion's for a second and once more she read his mind. "It's not permanent. The curse will wear off in a week. That is..."

Of course there was a catch to these things. "That is what?" Virion asked while scratching his chin.

"Libra is to remain a virgin as a woman to go back to becoming a man. If she loses her flower, she loses her right to go back to a man as well."

* * *

Heading back towards Libra the girl watched him from the skies. She didn't say anything but her eyes never left his movements. First to Libra, then Tharja and back to Libra. The sun wasn't even passed the mountain tops yet as she watched the suspicious man do his deeds. "What do you think it is?" She asked aloud and was answered with a low thundering growl and a roar. "Oh? What do you smell then?" Another roar. "Ah! So there is a reason then. I suppose I should keep hushed. Libra must have his reasons. Knowing my Lord, he will soon ask me for help regardless. You're so observant, Minerva." Cherche smiled and petted her long and dear friend softly. Going back to patrol she knew she'd be needed before the sun went down. "I have a lovely dress to lend him too!"


	4. Extra Padding

She was rubbing her temples, wondering what to do from here. Virion had told her exactly what Tharja had told him. It was easy to keep herself pure, she had done so as a man and she didn't plan to lose herself to anyone anytime soon. There was assurance in that regard but it was in battle and her attire that had her worried; That someone may catch on to what happened. Her body was shorter, more petite than her previous form. Once strong muscles now slimmer and the chest and hips she bore would be harder to hide. Everything would be fine if she could stay within the tent until the week passed but what could she do if Risen appeared? The answer was obvious, she would be needed to fight as her comrades do. The whole ordeal was infuriating and stressful. Libra needed help. No longer able to endure this she knelt down and began to pray to Naga for guidance.

A sigh escaped his lips when he glanced at his friend. Once again praying to the Gods that never gave him answers. _"How pitiful. He is at the Gods mercy and they not give her their time,"_ he thought as he just stood there. The sun would shine over soon and the whole camp would wake for their daily routine. The only good news for them was that they were to remain in this location for another day or so to relax and gather supplies. Closing his eyes for a brief moment he began to think of a way to fix this.

"Why do we not ask Henry to undo the hex?" Virion asked. Reminding Libra of the dark Sorcerer who loved to tell puns, was amazed at the dead and talked to the animals. Virion felt Henry was disturbed and mad but intelligent in curses none the less. He could help in this trouble.

Libra stopped in mid-prayer once more for Virion and shook her head. "Tell me Virion, what do you think Henry would do once he had knowledge to change genders of the entire encampment?"

He didn't have to think about it long. Virion knew that Henry would no doubt change everyone's gender given the chance. Laughing himself to death at the joke as people grew things they were not meant too. The image in his mind and the echoes of Henry's laugh at the end of the thought caused him to shutter. "Point taken. Hmm..."

They were back to square one.

What was an hour felt like a day for poor Libra. She didn't know what to do. Everything from the night before was causing her to feel ill. Her head ached, her body was still sore from the transformation and the silence was killing her. But her heart fluttered hearing the words she wished she could say.

"I can always ask Cherche to mend your clothing. Add some fabric so that it looks like you still have your previous figure. I know my dear Lady would keep a secret, especially for me. Also I can lend you some shoes that will make your height taller. That way we can continue our daily lives without having to worry the others would notice."

She couldn't help but stare at him in disbelief. Virion actually had a great idea. A perfect idea. Yes, it was all his fault that Libra was in this mess in the first place but she told herself she'd not blame him. He was doing his best to atone for what he did to her. Libra wasn't able to help herself as she flung her arms around him, taking him into a friendly embrace. She was happy that he was at her side. Her eyes were closed as she felt so giddy with content from the idea that she took no notice on how stiff Virion's shoulders had gotten. His face was turning pink and he looked away as he felt Libra's chest push against his arm. They were soft...

He wished to stay in this position but he knew it was terrible to even consider such thoughts. He had to be the bigger man. Clearing his throat, he forced his smug smile as he gently pushed Libra away. "Yes, I do think it is a great idea. Of course most anything from me is great. Now then, I'll go and grab Cherche and speak to her. If anyone tries to come in that isn't us, just tell them you're feeling a bit under the weather. I'll be back in a moment." Virion ran out, leaving a confused Libra behind.

* * *

Virion didn't want to remain in that tent alone with her much longer. He felt like a Pegasus in heat. Heart beating wildly, his mind on the thoughts of what he could do to his friend as vulnerable and pure as Libra. But it was those thoughts that caused Virion to curse himself a fool. Hadn't he always wanted a woman such as Libra to come into his life, to be his woman to come home too. When they first met he thought that surely the Gods smiled on his dreams and that they would be lovers. But fate turned when Libra told him that he was a man. And now he was a woman... Perhaps he should be happy but he felt such guilt as well. _"He's your friend. Keep things that way."_

Pushing all terrible thoughts aside, he began to search for his ex-vassal. She should be finishing up her patrol duties for the day. Glancing up at the skies full of blue hues mixed with red and orange he didn't see the winged beast that was Minerva. Where ever Minerva was, Cherche would be there too. The two were almost inseparable. Yet none were in his sights. It was odd since she should have been finished with her patrol, unless she went to her tent earlier than expected too. Perhaps so.

He carefully walked passed Chrom's tent. Making his way over and around the tents of Stahl, the young princess, and even sneaked by Sully's demon horse to get to Cherche's own. He felt comfortable around her so he didn't need to keep his senses cool when he called out to her. "Are you in there, Cherche? I need to talk to you abo-Ah!"

Her hand nabbed his arm and pulled him inside and Virion fell on to the floor as she let go mid-pull. He wasn't able to see her face as he stood, hearing her giggle gently. "Opps," was all she said when she glanced over at him, her smile never faltering. It never did unless she was unhappy. Despite knowing Tharja could curse someone when she was angry Cherche was still the scariest when mad. She would haunt your nightmares and very soul if you crossed her. Virion was happy to be on her good graces that day.

Humming to herself, she held up a dress that was laced in pale blue and white. One she never wore since she felt it out of her style and she threw it on her cot. Virion pulled himself up and made himself at home as he watched her pick and pull a few questionable undergarments that made him wonder if she wore those under her armor on a daily basis. As if she read his mind, she spoke to him. "No, these I've never worn before."

That was twice a female that day was able to read his mind. Was he that easy to read? Women were scary.

"I'd never complain to seeing you trying on a few of these things but I need to speak of something serious with you." He began, but she broke him off completely.

"I know what's happened. Minerva could smell Libra's change." Turning around, Cherche held a pink and silver dress that closely resembled her armor against her. She took a few seconds to ponder as she threw it on the cot as well. "My mouth is shut for Libra's sake."

Virion thanked the Gods for giving him such a smart and understanding vassal. This would save them all so much time.

"Do you think that Libra would look cute in those dresses?" She asked.

The simple images of Libra in a dress. The blush as she thanks him for the compliment he'd give of her looking radiant and beautiful. The sway of her hips as she walked with his hand in hers down the streets of town... "Ah, I think she'd look divine."

"Good! I thought she would too. Now, what is it that you needed from me?"

"Straight to the point as always." It made him smirk at her, "I am in need of your excellent sewing skills. We need to hide Libra's body well so that the others would not find out. Would you be so kind as to add material to his clothing so that it looks like she hasn't lost body mass?"

"Simple enough," she said getting her sewing kit from her bag. "I will head there straight away." Taking the kit and the dresses she piled on her cot in one hand, she pushed Virion out the tent with the other.

He turned to thank her but stopped short from his smile as she glared at him. She spoke in a serious tone, "I know how you are with women. Do not touch Libra while he is in this state, understand?"

Virion placed his hands up in surrender as he laughed nervously. "It never crossed my mind, my dear Cherche." Trying to keep a cool head when those eyes burn into your skull was a tough skill, because she would eventually burn right through to your mind.

The smile came back to her face. "Good. Now it's your turn to patrol for the hour. Out with you or I'll tell Minerva that breakfast is ready." She scared him good as he turned on his heels and walked off fast to grab his bow.

Cherche smiled at how fun it was to tease him. Now it was time to head to Libra.

* * *

Day one had just started. Libra opened the tent for Cherche to enter and she welcomed the new body with open arms. Thought she was a bit jealous of the body Libra now sported but Cherche paid it no mind. Even though it was much nicer than her own, she knew Libra wanted his old body back and she wouldn't think ill of him. She took the robes of the monk and began her patchwork.

In the meantime she told Libra to wear the garments she came in with. It caused Libra to turn beet red but with no other suitable clothing and the glare of Cherche she got her to put them on. She went with the pale blue and white dress since it seemed the easiest to put on. It had no sleeves, so Libra felt content to wear it for the warmth of spring. Cherche then helped her with the undergarments.

_"These sorts of female clothing rituals were needed sure, but why must they be so hard to put on?"_ Libra thought to herself as she watched the image of a young pale woman in the mirror. She could hardly recognize the old male body of herself anymore. It had all gone away. She wanted to sigh but instead she turned to her friend with a smile. "I don't know how to thank you Cherche. You're doing so much for me. If there is anything I can do for you, please do not hesitate. I'd be glad to help you as you've helped me."

She smiled back, "Not at all. I'm sure you would do the same if I changed into a man. Although, if you let me pick your outfits for you, I'd be happy to call it even."

Libra nodded. A deal among friends.

* * *

She was decent enough, she hoped. Leaving the security of her tent to let Cherche finish her work Libra let out a sigh of relief. There was no one around to see her depart her tent. Cherche told her that Virion was on patrol. She'd find him and tell him she'd be in town so no one would see the new Libra. Even though she looked much more feminine, the resemblance to her old self was near close to exact.

Finding the duke was easy. Libra saw his blue hair move slightly from the breeze. The sun beamed at his face as he embraced the morning with ease. She never realized it but at that moment she felt him to be so handsome.

Virion felt someone's gaze at him. Glancing over, he saw Libra staring. They met each others gaze and held it a moment longer than comfortable. Virion turned away with a smile while Libra blushed gently and walked to him. Side by side, they glanced over as the sun reached passed the horizon.

They said no words to each other, not for a while. A rooster's call from far in the distance broke the silence between them. They both laughed softly.

"It's been such a strange morning, hasn't it?" Libra asked as she couldn't help but glance at the mountains glistening in light.

Virion nodded, "Yes but when have things been normal in our lives?" A silent agreement.

"I'm heading into the town. That way no one can identify me as easily as here. Come to the town square when your shift ends. I'll be waiting for you." And with that, Libra walked away.

Her last words dug deep into the scoundrel duke's heart.


	5. Out on the Town

Roosters could be heard crowing from far and wide. The residents awoke for their early morning meals. Many of the men were already tending to the fields of their homes. Libra watched here and there, the people working to make ends meet. Smiling over and waving at the passerby, people greeting and welcomed Libra a good morning. The lovely breeze felt great over the warm morning light. She considered buying a hat to shade her from the burning sun. Giggling she tried to erase all thoughts of the personal desires of shopping.

The country homes were behind her and she was already heading towards the busy stalls of the jewelers, tailors,and blacksmith alike. Something out the corner of her eye though caused her to stop in her tracks. Turning over to her right she saw the bar where she had made her previous huge mistake. One couldn't tell how dingy and dusty the windows were from the night, but seeing it in a new light made her sigh even more heavily. Just then, she gasped as a drunk Vaike made his way out of the door, stumbling over Libra.

Vaike's eyes were hazed over; red from a sleepless night and a few rounds of ale. He laughed like a maniac as he apologized with a slur in his tone. "Opssh! Heheheh. The Vaike ish... Ish shooory." He started to laugh more but soon stopped as he stared at Libra. He blinked a few times while Libra frozen in place. The grin on Vaike grew wide, "Man Libra... Yoooosh gotsh shome pretty big knockers!" He got himself up to his wobbling feet and started walking in the direction of his camp, all the while Libra heard him laughing. "Libra with breasts! Hahaha! 'Ish some meshed up dream."

She didn't know if she was stunned at the sight or just felt outright pity at the man who couldn't hold his drinks. Luckily for her she knew Vaike wasn't the smartest of the group and so he'd blame it on a dream and the ale for seeing what he saw. Shaking her head she pushed past the tavern and made her way towards the town square. It was so busy even though it was only morning.

Stalls were placed up, fresh produce were put out and people ran to grab the freshest of the selection. Libra paid no mind to it all, making her way to the small fountain that laid in the middle. She knew Virion would take another hour or so to be finished with his time and she didn't mind waiting. It was interesting to see who came around. What person did what, overhearing gossip of the fisherman's wife. The false tale of how Chrom banished any member of his army if they didn't show courage. The extreme exaggerations these local women were telling to each other for attention. It was somehow relaxing.

* * *

The hour was finished, she just had to wait for him to come and find her. Libra never realized how many people made their homes here. It looked so small from out in the camp. The people made many trips back and forth from stall to stall. Even children ran to the local stores to grab a few candied figs before their schooling began. A shadow approached her and she turned her head to greet Virion but she didn't see the duke in all his noble glory. Instead it was a large man with a large figure, much like Vaike's though without the good nature. He had no hair and a scar rested itself on his chest. He glared at Libra but wore a disturbing smile. The man was accompanied by two smaller but still able bodied men.

"Well, what do we have here then? It looks like an angel has come to grace our presence," he said with a tone Libra would best describe as one a pirate would carry.

She didn't falter to them, "Is there something you needed? Perhaps you'd like me to pray for you?"

They all laughed at her. The bald man spoke aloud once more, "How about you come with us? You seem lonely here. Us 'gents would take care of a lovely lass like you."

Libra felt the heat in her cheeks rise. She bit back her tongue to say anything nasty. Naga wouldn't approve of what she wanted to say to them, but someone spoke the words for her.

"Now, Now. You so called 'gentlemen' are being rude, loud and annoying to the poor lass. Why don't you leave her to her business and run along."

"Virion," was all Libra could say when she saw him step from behind the men. She didn't know why but her chest thumped hard from her heart as she saw him come to her rescue.

The men laughed some more. They could hardly believe their eyes as this scrawny man stood up to them. The bald man snapped his fingers and his goons cracked their knuckles before making fists. Virion though was quite nimble as he avoided their swings and managed to grab an arm, swinging one of the men to the ground. He smirked but soon was pushed back by the bald one. He fell to the ground with a loud "Thud" and glanced at the three who were about ready to take him down. Virion flinched but heard the men cry out in pain. He opened his eyes to see Sully standing over him and the other men were on the ground, down for the count.

"Need a hand, Pompous Oaf?" She asked with a smug grin.

Virion held what little pride he had and stood up on his own, dusting himself off. "I am happy to have warmed them up for you my dear. And I thank you for helping. Of course, I was only taken down to lure them into a false sense of security." Libra giggled a bit at his comment as she remained beside Virion. Sully glanced up at her and Libra hid her face in Virion's arm.

"Eh? Who is this? She looks familiar. And way out of your league." Sully spit to the floor and shrugged, "Hey girl, don't fall for any of this dope's tricks. He can't hold a lick of his promises."

"That was quite uncalled for, Sully. Surely I ha-"

"It's alright." Libra interrupted, speaking softly. "He's been very kind to me. Thank you for your warning. And thank you so much for helping with those men."

Sully smiled at the appreciation, "Yeah, you're too good for 'em anyway. See you at camp, you dope." She was already walking away by the time she finished her sentence. Libra and Virion glanced at her, to the men, and then to each other. They smiled and made their escape from the fountain.

Clearing his throat, Virion reached into his back pockets to hand Libra some slices of bread. They were squished together from the tumble he had taken from the brute men. Accepting it with ease she laughed as he blushed. They said no words as they walked the streets of town together to admire the scenery.

* * *

They had spent many hours just walking around town. Window shopping over the various knick knacks they had for sale and what was in style for the season. So many things to see in such a short time. virion wasn't one to complain but his feet were beginning to ache on the hard ground. He opened his mouth to ask Libra to take a break before she beat him to the punch.

"Do you mind if we stop by the church?" She didn't look at him, her eyes filled with a little worry as she glanced at the ground.

"Was she nervous to ask?" He thought to himself before he nodded, "Of course. Where ever you wish to go to, my dear friend." Virion felt that he needed to remind himself of that. _"Libra is your friend. Regardless of gender."_

A small smile entered her face when he said yes. Together they lead the way to the small church that the town had. It was rather small despite the size of the town. Stained glass windows of Naga overlooked the seats of the church. Libra made herself at home with ease, taking a seat and closing her eyes. Virion sat beside him though feeling uneasy. He didn't feel like he belonged in such a place. The devious sins he carried were never atoned for and never did it feel right to ask others to pray for him. Asking felt selfish and he never did he like to share his own burdens.

Libra was so serene and quiet as she prayed, Virion could tell she never prayed for her own sake much. Looking around to make sure no one else could see, he took a stance and closed his eyes. He prayed for the Gods to give Libra luck.

Beside him, she smiled gently to her friend.

* * *

Their next path took them to the orphanage beside the church. Man or woman, Libra made it a point to visit the children with no family. With his saddened past of his own family he never wanted the children to feel abandoned even whem they had no one to call a mother or father.

The orphanage, much like the church, was small. Only seven children were seen playing with wooden toys in the corner. A shelf of old books beside them and seats and tables for the young tykes to eat their meals. They seemed happy where they were. Over watching them was the pastor, who was reading a book to himself. But the moment the two walked in he set the book aside to greet them.

The minister smiled and clapped his hands gently together, welcoming them inside. "Ah? A lovely husband and wife. Are you here to meet the children?" With those words some of the children turned their heads and ran to Libra and Virion. They smiled and began to ask them innocent questions immediately.

"Where do you live?"

"Have you ever seen a wyvern before?"

"You look so pretty!"

"You look scrawny!"

"Do you have candy?"

"Can I do your hair?"

The children were gathering up and though he'd never admit to it Virion was frightened of children. He wasn't afraid of a child exactly but he could only handle so many at a time. In response to their questions he laughed nervously. On the otherhand, Libra embraced the children with an open heart. She took her time to talk to them all, answering all their questions that they had. Virion noticed that none of them had corrected the pastor, that they weren't husband and wife. But to correct him felt wrong, somehow.

The pastor went to them and the children disbanded to their games once more. Libra took the time to walk to them one by one to get to know them all better. Sneaking in a few candied figs to them when the pastor wasn't looking. Virion smiled at her and her golden heart.

"She is a lovely woman. I hope you are treating her well," said the pastor.

"I would give her the finest of riches if I could." Virion spoke the truth. What bothered him most was why he felt that way.

"You hold much love in your voice for her. I pray happiness and health in your marriage." The pastor smiled and went back to his place to read from his book once more. Virion watched him and then looked at Libra who looked like he was talking to a young boy holding a small orange kitten.

Virion made his way over and introduced himself, "Hello young one. I am the great and honorable Duke Virion. What name does a strong young man like you have?"

"My name is Faith."

"Such a feminine name for a young lad like yourself." Virion commented, noting a small smile curling up on Libra's face.

"That's because I am a girl," she said with a little sadness hinted in her voice. "People just think I'm a boy cause of how I look. But I'll show them all!" Suddenly she went from depressed to feisty in a matter of seconds. "When I grow up I'm going to be a singer! And my beautiful melody would sweep the lands. Lethe here will be my right hand cat for all things kitty and tuna! You'll see!" And with that declaration she ran off. Virion sighed softly and winked at Libra who smiled at him.

"Cherche should be finished with my clothing. Should we head back?"

"I think that would be fine."

Bidding farewell to the children, they left the orphanage and headed for the camp.

* * *

The sun was dying from the long day. Tomorrow they'd march out to the next town. If all went well, Libra could finally see her comrades again without fear of being caught as a woman.

Virion went out first, motioning Libra to follow close. They had made sure no one was looking their way. It felt odd to sneak around, feeling like they were playing hide-and-seek with Nowi. Glancing around from left to right and back left, they moved towards Libra's tent and she went in. Virion left her, knowing she'd like to change into her wardrobe in private.

Cherche was not inside however, and all Libra found was a letter on her mat.

_"Dear Libra,_

_I did all that I could. I hope that it fits you. If not, just tell me and I'll fix it up for you again. _  
_I hope you had a lovely day._

_-Cherche."_

"Thank the Gods I have such amazing friends." Taking the dress off Libra went to change.

The first Day was coming to a close.

.

.

.

.

* * *

I'd like to give a quick thank you to those who have read and reviewed. I'm trying hard to keep up with work as well as making sure this story is finished while memories are fresh. **HHarlequin** took the time to edit and proof read it.

To the 'guest' who just wanted me to make Henry fix everything, you really won't want me to continue this for long, do you? Go elsewhere if you want logic in a story where gender flipping is possible.

Once again, Thanks everyone.


	6. Risen

The next day crept over the camp hastily. It only felt like a few hours before Libra had rested her eyes from the day out with Virion. She still remembered it perfectly. It was a refreshing memory despite the complications of the new body she now possessed. Quietly she thanked the Gods once more for Cherche's handy work on her clothing. Her new suit fit like a glove, despite the extra padding of cotton and metal. Libra looked like her old self when she glanced at her mirror and it felt good just to see it that way. Grabbing the boots Virion had lent, Libra slipped them on and pursed her lips slightly. They were too big for her feet. A sigh escaped her lips when she grabbed some unused cloth Cherche left behind and stuffed her boots. Admittedly it wasn't comfortable but it worked to keep them from slipping and sliding around her feet. Now she was back at her top height.

She rolled up her mat from the floor and placed what little belongings she had in her pack. Unlike so many others she carried very little when traveling. Only a few meager clothing, candles, the mirror, mat, the smaller bag of paints and papers, a staff and an axe were at her side. That was more than enough for her. Even her coin purse was light since she tended to donate everything to the churches they passed by in their travels. It often made Virion upset that she gave them all she had but Libra always felt they needed it more than she; she could get by while others needed help. She'd never turn a blind eye to one in need.

Slinging her bag at her back she stepped out into the fresh morning air and inhaled. It felt wonderful to no longer hide anymore. Glancing over to her right, Lon'Qu was making his way past Libra but suddenly he stopped the moment she waved a good morning to him. Libra frowned a bit when he looked confused at her. A strike of fear and then confusion, becoming a little hesitant and blushing madly as he ran away from Libra's presence without a word.

All Libra could do was blink in confusion when he was no longer in her sights. "That was rather unusual," she thought to herself as she picked up the metal steaks that held her tent together to the ground. The whole while listening to the hustle and bustle of the camp as everyone spoke to each other. Nowi was chasing after Gauis, probably after some morning sweets of some kind or another. Their tactition was speaking to Chrome and tried to hide the kisses they gave one another from Lucina's eye. Gregor and Cordelia were walking down the camp hand in hand. Stahl ate and watched his beloved Olivia dance, just as blissfully calm as everyone else.

Libra smiled as she could feel the love for one another in the camp swell up. "I wonder if Virion feels... Wait, why am I even wondering this?" Looking up into the sky, Libra could feel some confusion as her heart beat faster when she thought of her brash duke of a friend. "Why must this be so strange, Naga? He is my friend. That is all, isn't it?" She questioned it, thought on it and in the end had no answers. "Perhaps it's useless to think of such matters." Libra muttered to herself when the sight of Virion landed at the corner of her eye. Snapping back to the real world she brought the tent down and rolled it up to tie. Virion didn't come to her.

Looking over slightly, she saw him speaking to Cherche for a time and walked away elsewhere. It dishearten her and she wish she knew why it felt that way.

* * *

The miles were long and fierce going up the hills of the country side. Soon they would no longer have the main road to walk along and be forced to tread through forests with no clear destination. Risen tended to stay close by villages but from time to time, they separated themselves and took down helpless merchants and travelers who wander away from their groups. Chrome had already promised the people to make these disappearances end. He intended to keep that promise fiercely and no one ever minded to follow his orders in assisting with this.

Virion had sometimes felt that fighting the dead felt like a waste of time. While they stopped to take down a few Risen here, what was to stop another hoard coming to another village ahead while they were distracted? Thankfully that hadn't happened yet and hopefully it never will.

Keeping a steady pace Virion was caught between Maribelle and Miriel. In other words, he was in good company. A smile crept over his face as he looked over at Miriel and spoke to her.

"Tis a lovely day is it not, my dear?"

"What would make a day 'lovely' as you say? Could it be the lack of cumulus clouds in the sky that makes it 'lovely'? Or is it perhaps the enrichment of oxygen from the trees surrounding you? It is hard to place what would make a day 'lovely'." Monotone voice and all, Miriel never changed no matter what the circumstances. As irritating as it was, it was also comforting that she kept a cool head in any situation she was placed in. But it also meant that she'd be distracted by hypothesis and plagued with questions no one but she could answer.

"Uhm... Err... Ahem. Everything about today makes it lovely. The birds are singing, the wind is cool and the sun is warm. Why, the company is lovely too," he said, trying to emphasize that she was the company he was trying to refer too.

She didn't seem to get it though, "Query: How is that that I am 'lovely company'? What in this conversation do I offer that makes it 'lovely'? Is that I'm-"

_"What in the name of the Gods have I gotten myself into?"_ Virion muttered quietly.

From ahead of the pack Libra would look back every so often to the rest of the group. Spotting Virion speak to Miriel, she could see how hard he was trying to hide frustration and embarrassment. She couldn't help but smile but then a sudden scream from the forest against them caused all the merry atmosphere to turn serious. Dropping their camping gear Chrom ordered a few of his soldiers to watch their things while the rest investigated the screaming.

Libra was ahead at the pack along with Nowi who was beginning to change. A fully transformed Panne ran past the two and sped up to Chrom's side. Libra could feel that something was not right as they made their way deeper into the forest. They made it into a clearing by a spring. That's where they found a woman being chased by only a handful of Risen. Libra could hear Chrom bark an order at Sumia to take the woman away. She did so as Cherche took her place with axe in hand. Vaike made a comment on how it was only a few Risen but their tactition stopped dead on her feet and someone yelled.

_**"AMBUSH!"**_

There was little time to react as a large hoard of Risen stepped forth from the shadows and ran at them at full force, weapons at the ready. Thankfully everyone was prepared for a battle, but slightly taken aback from the ambush. Libra held her axe and ran with her comrades at full force. She would not be left behind.

Cherche landed Minerva on top of a soldier and swung her axe at another before taking off to the skies once more. Sully and Stahl rode through, trying to heard the Risen to a tighter ball so they'd be easier to target and destroy. Virion watched from the rear as he aimed at a few risen, taking them down with an arrow to the face. He was damn proud of his skills with a bow. Panne slammed her large feet down and ran past a cursing Tharja to take down another. Thunder clashed down from their tactition who stood at her husband's side while he covered her. Chrom tried to never leave her side in battle if he could help it. Lucina stabbed at a Risen who was ready to pounce her and she smirked in her victory.

A blaze of fire tore through an archer Risen, caused by little Ricken who wanted to show off to the others. A sudden laugh was heard. "Watch out for this hotshot! He's on fire! Nyahaha!" Henry was starting to make jokes during the fighting. It caused a few heads to turn his direction with a glare.

Libra swung her axe hard against her enemy and tried to ignore the lingering Henry but once more he spoke, "You Axed him a hard one! Nyaha!" All Libra could do was be annoyed. Thankfully he left in a flash to run to Fredrick's side but heard an awful pun while he left. "Ever hear the story about the dangerous crow? It's a _CAW_-tionary tale!" He charged with giddy excitement. It made Libra shutter.

Fredrick's calm demeanor didn't sway as he pushed the spearhead into his enemy, only to grunt in frustration when Henry passed him. "What's the matter? Don't you have the SPEAR-it? Nyahahaha!"

The enemies were dwindling down to fewer and fewer numbers. Lisa ran by a few of her team mates and started to mend their wounds while the rest took the remainder down. Sadly, Henry was still plaguing the crew with his puns. "They say that at the end of battle, you get the spoils of war. But these guys went bad a long time ago! Nyahaha!" It was at that point that someone threw a shoe at him to get him to pipe down. Things were beginning to calm down at least.

Virion smiled as he looked at Libra who leaned against a lonely tree from the edge of the clearing. Cherche flew by and smiled at her lord, waving her axe while she said hello. Things had gone well and while he'd rather relax than be ready for battle he couldn't calm his nerves just yet, fortunate for him that he had not. Out of the corner of his eye he saw two archer Risen appear from the forest, one aiming at Cherche while the other at Libra. With a quick gasp of air he ran to her side. He didn't know how his feet carried him so swiftly but he went to Libra's side, pushing her down in the process and aiming his arrow at the first Risen. He fired before it was able to launch its own attack upon Cherche.

A sudden sharp pain burst through his arm, then another burst in his abdomen. His body felt numb as he dropped his bow and went on his knees. Virion couldn't help but smiled up at Libra. "This is quite unfortunate." His vision was fading fast. The last thing he saw was her beautiful face whose eyes showed nothing but terror and shock. His closed.

"Virion...?" No response.

"Virion!?" Still no response.

**"VIRION!"**


	7. Picnic and a Talk

_"Hey, Virion?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Do... Do you have someone special in your heart?"_

_"Hmm? Why do you ask?"_

_"Because I want to know the truth. To sate my curiosity. To know who you want. Who you Desire. Love."_

_"Very well, I'll tell you. I love..."_

"You snore so loudly, my Lord," she said with a suppressed laugh.

"Uhn...?" Virion's eyes opened slowly. His vision blurred and slightly blinded by the light that illuminated the tent. He was regaining consciousness and looked over to see the face of his loyal vassal at his side. She smiled gently as she dabbed a cloth over his sweating forehead. The duke blinked in surprise. "Where am I?"

Cherche didn't say anything for a moment, placing away the cloth and making sure that he was comfortable. "You are at the campgrounds. You've been resting for a little over a day. Lisa said that you suffered a really terrible injury, but she and Libra patched you up." The gentle eyes grew dark and cold but tears welled up as she spoke. "You almost died... I don't know what I'd do if I lost you my lord. I can't bear to think of such things. If things weren't in such a controlled setting you could of permanently..."

Although the pain shot through his arm, he lifted his hand and pushed a finger over her lips. He gave her one of his classic Virion smiles, the one he'd use to woo ladies with and make them smile in return. "I'm here now, so don't worry. I won't ever leave your side." Cherche only nodded, stopping the tears that fell down her cheek. She gave him a smile back, and silently thanked him for being his usual self. He stroked her cheek to dry the tears and they remained in silent understanding.

From the tent flap, Libra watched her friends speak to one another. She was happy that Virion was well, but she felt her heart ache watching the two look at one another. Their silence with smiles. She didn't know why but her own smile had faded. She didn't know why but she walked away. She didn't know why, but she cursed Cherche silently for being the first to speak to Virion when he awoke. She didn't know why, but she hated herself for feeling these things.

* * *

It had been just over a good six hours before Virion was able to move around without him muttering a few curses over the pain. His injury was still sore but it no longer bothered him as much. Coming out of the tent he been restricted to he went straight to his own and grabbed an empty basket. Initially he was grateful for the speedy recovery but he was disappointed for Libra's lack of appearance. Virion had been sure she'd show up at least to see if he was okay but she was all but gone. Her lack of appearance gnawed at his pride but he'd get over it. Libra was a busy woman and she was trying to make as little of herself known throughout the camp as possible. He would just have to see that she would at least spend some time with him today.

He walked down through the camp, making nods and waves at his comrades who were happy to him back on his feet. His foremost thoughts were to go see Libra right away but he willed himself to head to the food storage and grabbed two sets of apples, cheeses, some meat, a bunch of grapes, a hide of water and a loaf of bread. He set himself out again and sought for his friend.

Libra was an easy find, sitting over a hill with her axe beside her. She had a large pile of wood near by but they weren't the size of logs for a fire. Virion looked at how sullen she appeared, as if she were contemplating something in her head that weighed on her. He wanted to wipe that look off her face somehow and he hoped the picnic he'd take her to would do just that. Walking over to her he was amused that she didn't hear him coming and made no effort to turn to look at him. When he cleared his throat, she looked over with surprise but her voice sounded indifferent. "Oh..."

Virion's smile faltered a tad but he kept it up if only to keep Libra's mind at ease of his health. With a wave he walked closer and sat beside his monk of a friend. They said nothing to one another, watching over the forests surrounding them. Like a sea of endless trees engulfed them and all they can do was watch. It was a lovely scene to partake in as the sun shined over them. Virion could not help but feel a little uneasy at Libra's silence. But he'd be damned if he'd let things continue like this.

"Have you by chance had something to eat?"

Libra shook her head but never glanced his way. Something inside her was tugging at her to meet his eyes but she fought the urge to do so. She wanted to deny the feelings that had taken root. Or were they always there? She didn't want to think about it.

"I have brought a basket," he stated as he lifted said basket beside her and showed her what he had inside. "I was hoping to enjoy it with the company of not just a lovely lady but a dear friend and great companion."

_"Why don't you find Cherche then?"_ Is what she wanted to say but she bit her tongue back. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she shook her head at herself and forced her head to turn with a smile. "I'd love too. Thank you Virion. But please... don't call me a lady. It's only temporary. Then things will go back to how they were."

Her voice had an edge sharper than her axe to it that Virion picked up. He didn't know how to respond so he kept his silence. He didn't want to bother Libra. "Perhaps changing sexes has taken a toll on him." Taking a deep breath, he took the contents of the basket out and distributed it equally. The silence was getting more and more awkward as neither touched the food, both looking at the other every so often. Both glancing away, eager to be rid of the tension that was growing between them.

"Do you-"

"Can I-"

They stopped as they intercepted the other and it helped ease things in. Breaking the ice was tricky when they didn't know there was ice to break in the first place.

Being a gentleman, Virion placed a hand up and offered Libra to go ahead as he finally took his apple and bit into it. It was both sweet and tart all in one and it eased his hungry stomach. Thankful Libra said something to him.

"I was just wanting to ask you a question," Libra said as she took a piece of cheese and brought it to her mouth. Her gaze was no longer on his as she spoke, back to the sea of trees. "Do you think Naga would grace someone to love another no matter who or what it was?"

That stopped Virion in his tracks again. A question he didn't know the answer too. It involved Naga, the one God Libra had always prayed to overall. Wouldn't she know the answer more so than him? He gave a shrug and took another bite before he could answer, buying some time to think of something to tell his friend. "To be honest, I do not know what Naga herself feels about that form of love..." he began, not looking at her face as he tried to answer what he felt in his heart, "But I believe that she wouldn't mind so long as it's the love between two. Many stories of old told of creatures like Nowi and Panne to fall in love with humans. Different races, same sexes... I don't ever recall reading a story where Naga cursed or sent her wrath to them for it. I think she'd most welcome something of that nature, so long as it's love rather than hate." He didn't know why he felt so strange answering it. Feeling a little hope for the friend beside him. He was almost happy and felt like he was reassuring not just Libra but himself as well of something pulling at his heart.

He seemed so sincere and honest about it, Libra felt a little embarrassed that she had even asked. She felt the same way but she wanted to know if he thought so too. It helped a little in her heart but even then, she couldn't help but know that maybe she wasn't his type. That maybe he preferred women like Cherche who could stand up and put him in his place. That he wanted women who weren't really men with a curse.

The wind was picking up slightly and time was rushing by them. They hardly touched their meal. Virion placed his apple down and took some meat with his bread. Taking a bite of the food his body craved he ate a bit more before he spoke. "I was worried about you."

"Huh?" Libra glanced over, a bit confused.

"I didn't see you check on me. I had hoped that you didn't resent me for taking an arrow for you. I know you worry when anyone gets hurt at your expense," he said simply.

She felt like she had gotten hit in the stomach. The horrible feeling of guilt rose inside her. When she had gone to check up on him she came at the wrong time from the loving scene of Cherche and himself that she could of easily said was mere friendship. Feeling angry at someone she had no reason to be angry at. Now she felt terrible, not at them but at herself. He apologized for something he had no right to be sorry for. It hurt.

Saying nothing for a moment, she took a sip of water to calm her nerves. It didn't work. "I'm sorry... Cherche took care of you, I thought you'd be happier. Besides..." She gave a dry laugh as she spoke, "You saved me, you don't have to be sorry. If anyone should be sorry, it's me for not paying attention. I should be thanking you for saving me. Thank you Virion...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I... I was being so stupid." Her voice cracked as she said those words. The tears were falling and she didn't realize it. She was apologizing for more than than not coming to his side when he was recovering. Even though he didn't know it, she was sorry she had the feelings of jealousy when there was no need for it. Sorry for feeling the slightest bit of hatred for Cherche, the one she called a friend. Sorry to Virion for dragging him into her problem of a mess. She was sorry to Naga for even thinking of the terrible things she wanted to say to her so called friend.

Virion frowned and pushed the food away, placing his gloved hands on her soft milky cheeks. He brushed the tears away and smiled softly to her. To him, seeing a woman cry was crime. But seeing not just a woman but his best friend cry was a sin against the nature. It hurt him so, for reasons he couldn't comprehend but to him it didn't matter. He just wanted her to be her old happy, calming, understanding self.

Her heart jumped as she felt his touch, looking into his eyes and she could see that he was not upset, or annoyed at her. There was genuine concern but nothing of pity for the tears she shed. She felt his hands fall from her face to her side, pulling her gently to him for a hug. He said nothing but he didn't have to. She knew that he was forgiving her.

The tears were no longer flowing but she felt the cold wetness on her skin when the wind blew by causing her to shiver a bit. She pulled away slightly to look up at him and realized he was staring directly into her eyes. Their hearts were racing and neither could contemplate why, nor could they understand why they were getting closer and closer to one another. Their eyes slowly closing as the distance between them shortened. As the sun set behind the mountains, their lips lightly brushed against the others lovingly. With no time wasted they pressed their lips together again and again with the feelings of love, and desire in each touch. It was her perfect first kiss.

Libra suddenly pushed away from him. Confusion was setting in and her head was beginning to hurt from it all. She said nothing as she ran away, back to the camp, leaving an equally confused Virion behind. He lifted his hand and touched his lips which were still warm from the contact. _"What did I just do...?"_

.

.

* * *

Quick Shout out to Harle for making sure my stuff makes sense. o 3o

Thank you everyone for your reviews. :D It's much appreciated. I know this stuff be all lemons but glad you're all having fun.


	8. It's Cliche!

The next day felt heavy. Virion couldn't help but feel his spirits gloom along with the dark clouds that hung overhead. His normal attire was beginning to tear and so he had asked Cherche to come around to mend them for him. Now he waited outside of his tent, watching her ride Minerva around the camp to give her friend some exercise. He then caught a familiar face at the corner of his eye and smiled at Cordelia and Maribelle who were laughing at something. They waved to him and shortly after returned to their conversation. He noted that a lot of the women around the camp had been speaking of romance. He supposed it was about the time that women would look for men to call their husbands. "I wonder if anyone would confess their undying love for me anytime soon," he mused.

"I'd wonder who the desperate girl would be," she said with amusement.

"Libra! I never expected you to make a joke on someone's expense." He gave a mock sigh but soon smiled as his friend frowned. She was about ready to apologize but he lifted a finger. "Now now Libra... Even though it tore at my feelings, I feel that jests at others expenses are needed at times." He gave her a reassured wink and watched her settle down.

As she smiled he noted that she was pink in the cheeks. She seemed to look refreshed and her skin was wet. A blush ran over Virion's face as he imagined Libra soaking in the warm waters of the bathing tent's tub. The pool of warm liquid just a few centimeters above her perky-

"The seams on your shoulder are loose. I suppose that's why you're waiting for her." Libra stated as she watched Cherche do a fancy loop around the camp. She couldn't help but notice that Virion was staring at her a bit and she felt like she had to cut the tension. Remembering the kiss they shared, she didn't want to hurt their friendship by beckoning something further. She needed to figure things out with herself before she did anything they'd regret. That included her choice of going back to being a man. "I am keeping myself free of men, to go back to becoming one. Then everything will go back to normal. Although... Do I really want to go back normal? Virion is seeing a lot more of me lately because of what I've become. Will he leave me once I turn back? No, he'd never abandon you or hurt you. He said it himself that love is above all important to Naga. And I believe that. But does he love me?"

Libra shook the thoughts of love out of her head and smiled at her friend. He smiled back and fumbled with his sleeve when a rush of wind picked up. Cherche was coming in for a landing. They both took a step back as their friend jumped off the wyvern and waved at them cheerfully. "Why hello you two! I didn't think we'd had an audience for this." Minerva roared a bit and Cherche began to pet her snout. "Alright, go ahead and eat then. But don't overfill. You have a date later." She watched Minerva leave to her own business. She walked over to Libra and hugged her softly before glaring at Virion. "You! You aren't taking care of your clothes properly. Go in and strip down. I'll be mending them immediately."

"Yes Ma'am!" He cowered to her anger as he ran inside and it caused both Cherche and Libra to giggle at the sight. They gave him a good five minutes before they entered the tent and Virion sat under Cherche's own sheets. He was in his rather expensive silk undergarments but he'd rather not share the sight. Especially since what were once white when he'd bought them had turned pink due to someone washing of his unmentionables with anothers pink undergarments. The girls paid him no mind, both talking about what was happening around the camp. A whole lot of chatter of nothing, he felt as if he was dozing off from their conversation from time to time.

"So I told him-"

All he can think of was Libra's predicament. She'd soon revert back to being a man. Would that mean that she'd cease her private outings with him? Obviously she'd want to go back to her old life. Where they'd see one another every so often throughout the week but never stay in each others company.

"-Moving tents around-"

Will they continue their pleasant conversations? But of course! Even before the change, they watched each other and made it a point to at least say a hello before their duties took them apart. Why would anything change now? They were capable of seeing each other more, right? But is that what she wants?

"Switch with you?"

Virion glanced over at Libra, still drowning out their conversation. Would she want him still be around even after changing back? Does she have a reason to leave? Obviously to seek companionship elsewhere. Maybe him? No.. Maybe... Would she be so shallow as to leave to find another? Even after that particular question about Naga caring about who someone loved. He closed his eyes and began to think hard on what he should do. Whether or not to tell Libra his feelings.

"Virion?"

Yes, he would do it. But he needed a good time to tell her. He needed an edge... The right time of the day. As well as-

"Virion!"

"Err! Yes? Fourty-Seven! What?" Blinking at the two girls, they both shook their heads in unison. Cherche sighed softly, pushing the needle around the loose seems.

"Were you even listening?" She asked and he nodded though she knew he was lying. Not pressing the matter futher she spoke out. "We were talking about Chrom. His birthday will be coming up soon and we're trying to decide if we should chip in and get him something big or each get an individual gift. What do you think?"

He pondered for a moment. He had forgotten the event would soon come forth. "I feel... yes! I know that he would like a new belt for his scabbard. Perhaps that would fare for the noble prince?"

Libra nodded, "Then we'll give you what we've saved up and you can buy it." She smiled gently, it caused Virion to blush. That bright smile of hers would brighten up even his most unfortunate of days. Shaking his head he couldn't help but smile back. The women passed their coin purses and trusted him with their nest egg. He'd guard them with his very life. Maybe.

"Ahh! Finished!" Cherche lifted his clothing up with a triumphant smile and handed them to the owner. The duke smirked, motioning the ladies to leave as he changed. From outside he heard Cherche call out to him. "Buy the gift as soon as possible. We wouldn't want someone else stealing our idea. I'm heading to get Minerva. Her date will come around shortly." Her voice was all flutters and cheers as she left Libra.

She waved her friend a farewell and good luck. Looking at the grass, she smiled softly to herself as she remembered she had kitchen duties that night. "Please don't be out long. I need to help prepare dinner. Farewell." Her silhouette was gone in a flash. She didn't know how she truly felt. If they were indeed hormones from the change or her true feelings. She needed time to figure things out. The kiss they shared did nothing to help, so being alone with him wasn't what she needed that moment.

_"She was in a hurry... Best not to dwell on it."_ He thought to himself. All prim, proper and pristine, he walked out of tent and headed straight for the town. It would be some time before he'd get back. Hopefully enough time set his feelings straight to speak them out.

* * *

Crystal clear skies. Sun shining brightly past the mountain tops as it slowly went down. Wind carrying the cool breeze over the horizon as they stood looking at their commander and leader standing on a crate. He cleared his throat, looking at the watchful eyes that awaited for him to make the announcement. All stood fast as his tactition wife nudged him a bit and with a bit of an annoyed face, he finally spoke. "Listen everyone... My birthday will be coming up in a few days, as you're all aware. Lisa and my wife... As well as Lucina and Fredrick have forced me-" He got a hard nudge from the tactition, who gave him a stern glare. "-Ah! They have politely requested for a large, uhm... Ball to celebrate. Everyone is invited."

He was turning pink as he turned away from everyone. Stepping off the crate, he grumbled to himself and Lisa joined his side with a smile on her face. She spoke to him softly and twirled around. Imagining herself in a lovely ball gown and pretty shoes. Maybe a hat too.

Some of the soldiers spoke softly to one another. Many of the females around the camp were getting giddy with joy. Many of them blushed and asked one another who would ask them to the ball. As for the men, they looked just as flustered as Chrom did. Many of them were nervous, while a pinch of a few were fine since they were the ones who already had wives as their dates. They were now clamoring all over the camp, men asking women and women denying some of the disheartened men.

Virion only smiled, his mind wrapped around the only woman he thought would be perfect to grace his presence in such an affair. "Of course I can easily win over most of... well some of the.." He sighed a little. "Alright a few of the women here. But I can easily say that there is only one female I want at my side right now." Walking at a steady pace, he went over to the all too familiar area by a tent and said aloud to make his presence known. "Pardon me, but I hope to have a moment of your time." He heard something inside the tent that sounded like a "Hm?" He continued before she could say anything to deter her thoughts. He wanted her to hear his feelings out, without them stuttering or with hesitation. "Well you see... We've remained close friends and ally's throughout this entire time. Even now after all that's happened, you stayed by me with much grace and poise. I hope I am not too brash to say that my feelings for you have only grown and that I... Well, I like you. Would you do me the honor of gracing me to Chrom's birthday ball?"

"If that's what you desire, though I honestly thought you'd ask someone else than me."

"Th-That Voice..." he spoke softly as the tent flap opened to reveal Cherche staring at him with a puzzled face.

She then smiled at him and took his hand. "I won't complain though. It would be a great honor to go with you, my lord." He looked baffled and had a tint of pink raise over his cheeks. This was not who he had thought would be in that tent.

* * *

Libra hid herself from his sights. It felt so awkward to be alone around him, but she at least came up with the conclusion of her feelings of desire. Obviously Virion had always thought to keep her best interest at heart, even if his less virtuous desires at times caused trouble. Having stayed by her side and even seeking companionship when there was none. He even prayed more often now, in secret from the camp but prayer all the same. Yes often for luxuries but at times he was sincere in his hopes to keep all allies and friends in good health as she had often done so. She cared for him deeply. Perhaps lovingly. Now at least she knew what to say to him as he was sure to return any time soon.

After Chrom's birthday announcement she found her chance as he was coming her way. Closing her eyes softly she braced herself to walk past him but soon before she took her first step, stopped as she heard his voice call out to another. To hear his feelings open up to Cherche. Biting her lower lip and holding her hand close to her tightening chest. She was trembling and her eyes felt misty. She couldn't hold the tears back as she ran off from the scene. Leaving Virion and Cherche behind who were none the wiser of her presences there. Libra couldn't help but feel like such a fool.

.

.

.

* * *

It's Cliche! I know! :P

More Lemons are sure to come. *Sips her Lemonade.*


	9. Confessions

The Morning was awfully bittersweet. Virion sat upon an unoccupied log that over watched the camp. He was on watch that day but for the first time he cursed his luck that he needed to be there at all. He looked at his hands, clenching them tightly as he cursed at himself. His cheek was still stinging from the slap he had received just a while ago. Closing his eyes, he thought of what occurred and how he could have done things differently. Sadly, he didn't even know himself. He was hurt by the look she gave him. The words she'd flung at him and the slap that accompanied them. She had left him there, and he hadn't moved from that spot for what felt like hours. It wasn't until Cherche passed by and saw the devastation in his eyes that she asked what had happened.

* * *

_"Libra! There you are! Why are you here by yourself when you can walk beside my graceful steps?" Virion tried to seem cheerful as his usual nonchalant self. He knew he'd be going out for watch duty but he was upset by her lack of appearance after Chrom's birthday announcement. Something was bothering him from the way she refused to meet his gaze when he went to her side. "Is something the matter? You shouldn't be bottling things inside." He went to touch her arm but she jerked away. _

_His smile quickly turned into a frown as she stepped away. Her voice was shaky and low but he could clearly hear something in her tone. The sound of pain? He didn't quite know himself. "What do you expect from me in this state?" Libra let the question sink in but he gave no response. "Are you just toying with me? Pulling at my strings to get a reaction? Do you dislike me so much that you try to mock my feelings?"_

_"I don't follow what you're trying to say," he spoke carefully, making sure he thought out his words so as not to cause a backlash._

_"Of course you don't know. You're too stuck in your own frivolous fantasies. You think everything will go smoothly without thinking, that there can be no consequences to your words and actions." Her voice had no sweetness, no caring. She sounded bitter, angry and unlike herself. "Whose fault do you think it is that I became like this?"_

_He was afraid to answer, but did so none the less. "It was Tharja who-"_

_Something then struck his face. He didn't even realize until the stinging sensation lingered. She had struck at him. "No, she had nothing against me until YOU!" She had finally looked at him and he regretted seeing her eyes. Red and puffy, probably from cryng. She glared at him with hatred and sorrow. "I said I didn't want to go, but you broke me from my prayers. Naga help me... You forced me to come with you and you, Virion, told me to read from that stupid book of yours!" _

_Virion didn't know what to say to her, left dumbstruck and hurt from her words. Yes, he knew it was his fault and he had always felt guilty for it. Though he tried not to let hinder his spirit. He thought to act normally was what she wanted from him and not to cause any suspicion. But now she was yelling at him, cursing him with her eyes. He couldn't even stop her as she marched away into the forest by herself. He simply lifted an arm to grab at the air she had occupied seconds earlier and whispered, "Don't go..."_

* * *

"Do you.. Love Libra?" Cherche held Virion's hand gently, she didn't know what to do to make her lord happy but she wanted everything to go back to how they once were. The soft sigh was enough to say it all but she smiled lightly and let him speak his heart.

He couldn't help but feel slightly better with his loyal vassal who cared so for his feelings. He at least knew he had someone to confide in without Libra next to him. "Before, when he was a man... I always felt as if he were the one for me, Cherche. Never once had I thought it anymore than a deep friendship. I was attracted to him because I thought he was a woman. With the truth exposed I didn't think any more of it but then I got to know him better. The attraction lied deeper than just looks. I wanted to be the one to give him strength as he gave me his own. I'd give my life for Libra and give him all that I am just to make him smile. Whether he be man or woman."

She nodded and left his side to jump on Minerva. With a wink and a smile, she flew up to the air. "I'll find her for you. And I'll bring her back. Let's get all of this fixed, My Lord."

All he can do was run a hand through his hair in frustration. Libra would surely be the death of him.

* * *

How long had she been walking? Aches and pains in the soles of her feet would be enough to let her know it had been longer than she cared to endure but she marched forward. She didn't know where she was going, she was just moving. After a few minutes she had fallen on to her knees. Out of breath and out of strength, though that didn't stop her from hitting the ground repeatedly. How she hated her body and the feelings it gave her. Or were they always there? She didn't know, she didn't care. All she wanted to do was hit something and he ground obliged. Once she was finished hitting the ground in futility she laid herself down and closed her eyes. Libra sighed in defeat as she begged Naga for strength and guidance.

"I know you've never given me anything in return for my loyalty. But please, Naga, I'm desperate. I haven't felt this way since I was child. I feel helpless and alone. I beg of you, please send me a sign and point me to the right direction." Her voice was low, soft and empty. She poured what little heart she had left and it wasn't much. Opening her eyes, she stared at the bright skies and watched the clouds stretch above her. Though she quickly propped up on her knees as she heard a snapping noise near by. From the shadows of the forest she was instantly able to recognize who it was.

Their laughter was haunting and their smiles never broke. In fact, it was as if they grew wider the moment they saw her face. The men from the last village, the three brutes who were taken down by Sully. _"How did they get here?!"_ Libra thought, cursing herself for not bringing her weapon nor anything else she can use to beat these mongrels to their senses.

"Well now, look who we found." One of the goons said.

The leader laughed, "Why! If it ain't our Angel! Are you lost?" His voice had no indication of caring, just simply threatening.

"And she's all alone too. Did your manish friend decide to leave you?"

Libra stayed silent, her face seething with anger and this did nothing to alleviate it. They chuckled and one mentioned something about 'payback for what that bitch did' but she didn't care. She wasn't going to run and she wasn't going to go down without a fight. They were stepping closer, cracking their large knuckles. Libra moved a hand behind her and grabbed a tree branch. It wasn't sturdy but it should at least hold well enough to perhaps stop them.

As they drew close enough she swung around and landed a direct hit to one of the goon's groin. He fell hard to the earth, writhing in pain and she rolled away to dodge the leader making a grab at her. Getting up to her feet she made sure not to lose sight of the men. The branch was already midway broken from the first swing and there wasn't much around her she could use for a weapon. All the walking and beatings on the ground with her fists earlier had exhausted her as well. Libra didn't know how long she could last. Another charge at her caused her to fumble back and loose her footing. She hit her arm on something, she didn't know what. The goon who she had struck was back on his feet and the other grabbed her leg and pulled up her. Cursing her small size as a woman, she started kicking and punching where she could, yelling for someone or something to come help her. But soon her limbs were all held down by the goons as the leader smirked down at her.

"No one around for miles to hear you scream. So yell all you want," he said as he was undoing his pants. Fear filled her body as she struggled harder in her captor's arms. She felt his hands touch her thighs, moving upward and in between her legs. Not knowing what to do, she closed her eyes and begged for anyone to help her.

A burst of wind struck forth and a large shadow engulfed them all. Above them, a large Wyvern roared loud enough to cause them to let go of Libra and cover their ears. The creature landed and swiped at them. They fell back and a figure on the wyvern jumped down, axe in hand. The woman glared at them and they froze. The look she had given was like a look a mother would give her disobedient child and it frightened them to their bones. The leader put his pants up as he stood to run away and the two goons followed suit. No need for bloodshed when Cherche gave that frightening look.

Libra's eyes remained closed, she was too tired to open them. She knew the danger had passed but she didn't want to look at the eyes of disappointment, even if there were none. Strong arms picked her up and she knew she was being placed on top of Minerva. Cherche frowned at Libra, worried to death of what could of been if she weren't found. Climbing up on her wyvern friend they took to the skies and started to head back. Cherche glanced down at Libra and stroked her hair softly.

"You don't have to say anything," her tone of voice was soft and it only caused Libra to feel terrible because to her, this was pity and it was worse than anger. "Did you know love is the most difficult feeling anyone can ever have? Two people can have love for each other unconditionally but they never love each other for the same reasons. No two people are the same, that goes with their feelings too. Love is scary but it is also a blessing and important to feel. When love will appear no one can predict. Love at first sight, the love between two friends, it grow unexpectedly. One can never tell when or where. Perhaps... If you talked to him, and listen and share your feelings, you two can get a closer understanding of the other's love."

No response came from Libra but Cherche didn't mind. She let her words sink into the poor girl as they flew back to the camp. She'd have to make some form of excuse to Fredrick and Chrom for their absence as it was already past noon when they reached the camp site. Landing softly on the ground, Libra had a bit of strength to crawl off Minerva without Cherche's help. Cherche herself stayed on her friend as she made sure Libra made it to her tent to rest. She would need her strength if she was going to do what Cherche expected her to do.

* * *

Her planned hour nap ended up taking four hours of her time. She didn't realize how tired she must have been and her feet still ached from all that walking. She'd soak them to help but as she sat up, she noticed a figure beside her. Virion was sitting with his arms crossed and his eyes were closed. He was sleeping and Libra took that time to look at him in silence, sorting out her thoughts of what she should say to him. She reached out to touch his jaw but her hand moved back to her side and his blue eyes opened slowly.

They were silent for a moment before Libra turned away from his gaze. She felt ashamed. She bit her lip and started fumbling with her hands. What would she do now? Should she let him speak or should she speak first.

Virion couldn't help but feel relieved after hearing what had happened from Cherche. The duke had remained at her side once Cherche came to find him. He found her sleeping with some dirt smearing her lovely skin. Anger was strong in him as he wanted to kill those men but bit back the hate, it would do no good searching for them and if they did ever cross paths again, he'd politely ask Cherche if he can give Minerva a snack or two. Thought that was past now, time to speak.

"I wa-"

"How f-"

They both shook their heads and Libra smiled despite herself and they prepared themselves again. The smile was mutual as she saw Virion smile at her too.

"You first, I have already done so last time," she said as she noticed her canteen of water beside her. Had he brought it to her? Opening the cap, she began to drink.

_"Better now then never,"_ he thought and began to speak. "I love you, Libra." Libra coughed up her water. _"Err... Maybe I shouldn't of opened with that line."_ Virion thought to himself as he lightly patted her back as she continued to cough up what waters entered her lungs. She was breathing heavily as she glanced at him in bewilderment, wiping the water from her chin.

He cleared his own throat, uncertain but continuing what he was trying to say. "Before you say anything, let me have my piece. Ever since we met I've felt this, even though I had made the mistake of thinking you were a woman. After that incident I fought with myself over this, though I dared never to admit to anyone, not even you. I had begun to compare of other women to you and never had they reached your beauty. Even knowing you were a man, I turned a blind eye to the feelings, thinking they were only showings of a close bond of friendship." He took a deep breath and went on, "When you turned into a woman I tried my best to keep things friendly. But damn it all Libra, you aren't aware of your beauty and charms even when you were a man. What hope did I have when you turned female?" He tried to laugh but it was coming out awkward. "Anyways, at first when we went out... Those emotions I pushed back seemed to seep through and I began to think that maybe it was a lust for your body. But the more time we spent I began to realize that these feelings were always there. They weren't for your body alone. I grew happy to see you laugh, smile and speak more to me. And when you... Left... I felt myself breaking. That's when I realized that I love you Libra. I don't want to leave your side even when you go back."

Libra was red, her face was burning and she felt out of breath. He spoke with honesty and never would he lie to her about such serious issues. She felt even more foolish for hitting him now, for yelling at him. "I... I feel the same Virion," she said with a quick glance away from him. "At first I really thought you only wanted me around to test the waters. I'm sorry for not trusting you more, for assuming the worst. I just felt so... So jealous of Cherche. For Naga's sake! She helped me just as much as you had and I was angry at her for pitiful reasons." She wanted to hit herself but Virion took her hand in his, clutching for support.

"Would you give this scoundrel the honor of taking you to Chrom's birthday ball?"

With a smile, she kissed him as an answer.

* * *

A/N:: I ran out of lemons... now I have to settle with limes. I don't care much but still, Lemonades are better than Limeades. Unless it's cherry Limeade. That triumphs lemonade's ass.

Oh right, R&R pleases and thank yous. Anyone have lemons? o:


	10. Preparations

Morning came quick but not fast enough for them. Everyone in the town was getting ready. Ready for tomorrow night.  
Ready for the Prince's Birthday.  
Today was going to be fun.

* * *

Chrom was a bit nervous about tomorrow. His pre-birthday jitters were causing him to be clumsier than usual. He had already broken two vases, accidentally tripped a maid and somehow burned his hands. Groaning the prince just wanted his birthday to be done and over with. Then the flap to his tent opened and his wife entered with a mischievous smile. He knew that smile and welcomed it with open arms.

* * *

Their tactition had planned this party with Lissa for months. When Lucina joined the group, she also put her ideas into the mix. All three women had cornered Chrom and told him that it would happen. Albeit her reasons were for moral purposes amongst the troops, but a party wasn't a bad idea overall for him too. Entering his tent with a wicked smile, she decided to give one of his birthday presents a little early. 3

* * *

Lissa woke early and headed straight to town with some of the others. She wanted to get Chrom something super special! Something no one else would get him. Humming along as she went down the streets, she looked up at a few cute dresses from the local tailor. "Hmm, I should get myself something too. Gotta look cute and royal for your brother's big event!" Forgetting his present, she went in to find something for herself. She'd get him something later.

* * *

Hard pressed to get everything finished and organized, Fredrick was in the village square. His hardened eyes staring at the decorations and wooden statues of Chrom he had specially requested, were placed all around. He looked at the wooden craftsmanship and approved of the different poses they were in. He was certain his Lord would thank him for this. Even if the statues were mostly naked, crown, sword and fig leaf aside...

* * *

Lucina didn't know what to wear. Her mother no doubt had a beautiful gown at her disposal. Now if only she could find something to match whatever her mother had prepared. Then something bright caught her eye. A lime green dress with yellow jewels sprinkled all around it to make the shape of the Ylisse seal. This dress! This would most definitely cause a few heads to turn!

* * *

Sully was training as was usual. She yawned and asked Cordelia to take charge of her coin purse to get Chrom something. It wasn't like she didn't care, she just didn't know what the heck he wanted. If it were truly up to her, she'd get him some irons or something to pump up those scrawny arms of his. "Yeah, it was the right choice to leave it to someone else." With no regrets, she went back to her daily regiment.

* * *

Virion didn't have much planned. He, Cherche and Libra have already picked a gift and he still had it boxed up and in perfect condition after he had made the purchase. It stood in the corner of his tent ready to go as he didn't have much time to waste. The duke needed to look dashing for the affair! Heading straight to town, he would find something suitable to wear. His other clothing were beginning to become outdated.

* * *

"Oh Libra would look so cute with this!" Cherche showed to Minerva as she was choosing an outfit for Libra to wear for the ball. Libra didn't really want to, but Cherche found a way to make her see her own side of this debate. A grin showed up on her face. "Will you be a dear and pick something for me? I'm going to give Libra her outfit!" She hummed softly, leaving a confused Minerva behind to choose a ball gown.

* * *

He was eating brunch and soon after this he'd have some seconds. Enjoying his meal relaxed as he had the birthday gift securely tucked away under his bed. Stahl took his time, watching everyone move around and talk of the party and presents and dancing with each other. Finishing off his pear, salted pork and jerky, he decided to do something productive! He was going to make a second lunch and share it with his wife!

* * *

Vaike slept long and hard from his drinking the night before. His slumber was only disturbed by the constant giggling of women and the yells of men around his tent. Annoyed, he poked his head out and told them to keep it down. The others glanced at him and shrugged, going about to their usual selves. He grumbled and left his tent. He'd get no sleep here at this rate and went to find some place more quiet.

* * *

Her nose was in her book and she read the intricate and strange methods creatures all around the world celebrated the birth of their friends and family. "I see... So some people held only a feast. While others only gave gifts. Many more have strange rituals. Hmm... Perhaps this book would give me a variety of ideas of what to get Chrom. Perhaps he'd like a sacrifice or..."

* * *

"Ah! No! I'm sorry!" Sumia was blushing red and covered in frosting. She had wanted to help the baker make Chrom's birthday cake with her own extra ingredients. Looking away from the baker, she licked the frosting and it made and shivered. It was sour. "I suppose adding a tomato for color and a whole five lemons for taste was a bad idea. Let's... Do this again."

* * *

Kellem was with Fredrick though he strongly had his doubts anyone was aware he was standing in the middle of the square, asking if anyone needed help. No one glanced his way much less answered him. He sighed in defeat until someone almost tripped over his foot. The poor individual had dropped something! Picking it up, he looked around for the person but they were already gone. Having disappeared themselves they had left a beautiful hilt for a blade behind.

* * *

"Yeehaw! Now tha's how we do things back at the farm!" He had already caught a boar, this bear was no problem at all! Donnel would skin it and have the fur made into a coat for Chrom. The rest can be made into jerky and he could probably have some of the meat served at the party. There was no wasting a single piece of this creature! Even if Fredrick would deny having it, Donnel knew how to get around him just as easily as his prey.

* * *

He stared with great dislike at the bottle presented to him. Not knowing what the prince would like was hard, harder knowing that he was pressured by Olivia to buy something that would benefit Chrom and his wife. _"An aphrodisiac... What in the Gods am I even doing here?!"_ Lon'Qu thought to himself. He didn't even confirm the purchase but placed the currency on the counter. The man boxed it up and Lon'Qu ignored the stares he was getting as he walked out.

* * *

Ricken was having some fun at the local magic shop. His own present would be a presentation! A grand magic show that would show off his talents and show everyone that he can do complex magic. But for the life of him, Ricken was unsure of how the man who owned this shop was able to pull a rabbit out of his hat! "You must be some grand wizard! Teach me everything!"

* * *

Maribelle was already in the process of buying her dress. She had to look proper and prime for Chrom's sake. Everyone needed to look their best to show off how wonderful Chrom was as a leader. That and she wouldn't mind turning a few heads in her direction, preferably someone of noble status who was well educated and handsome. A smile crept upon her lips, she needed shoes.

* * *

"These will do nicely." Panne thought as she took the herbs from the botanist in town. She was thinking of making him some herbal supplements that would ease his body and mind. She had remembered her mother often making these for her father after long strides of battle. It was good to recollect and wipe the weariness of combat away. This would do just nicely.

* * *

"Fifty-four... Fifty-Five... Fifty-Six..." Gaius was counting the candy he had in stock in his tent. The numbers were good but the variety was lacking. Not to mention he had to go out and get Chrom something. "Crivens... I'll just give him one of my candied Figs and get on with it." But on second thought, he might need that fig later in an emergency. Getting up, he strolled out to get some more sweets.

* * *

_There were three things I knew about Edwardo. First, Edwardo was a werewolf. Second, there was a part of him- I don't know how dominant that part might be- That thirsted for my beef jerky. And third, I was very very very very very very VERY much in love with him._ "Awe, that's such a sweet summary! I'll buy this book for Chrom," said Cordelia as she waited for her husband to come back from his present shopping.

* * *

"Hmm." In deep thought, Gregor looked at the two wines that the owner had said were the strongest in all the lands. One had hints of strawberry and watermelon. The other was a simple, deep red wine with no other taste added to the mixture. "Gregor must think. What would Gregor choose? Haha! Both!" Even though he knew Chrom wouldn't drink them, it wouldn't much harm to try and get him a glass or two. Parties were to live and let go! Wouldn't you agree, yes?

* * *

Nowi was singing off tune to herself as she skipped though town. Heck if she knew what to get the prince! The guy hardly showed much interest in things that didn't involve stopping Risen, his kingdom and his team mates. Then she grinned and yelled out, "I know!" Causing strangers to look at her confused. "I'll just get him some socks! Everyone loves socks!"

* * *

Tharja was smiling at the dark sphere looped around a chain. It was all coming together so perfectly. "Once he wears this, then his lovely wife will find him repulsive and go directly to me. She won't be able to resist!" But for a second something flickered in her eye. A sigh escaped her lips as she thought of being the cause of Chrom's grief. "Why is it so hard to be bad?"

* * *

A jump to the left, then a step to the right. She placed her hands on her hips and placed her knees in tight. A blush entered her face and she stopped. "I don't think I can go through with this dance..." Olivia said to herself. She felt like she had failed the prince and everyone else and she hadn't even danced in front of them yet! "No. I mustn't give up! From the beginning! I'll do this all night if I have too. Let's do the time warp again, for the fifth time..."

* * *

"Nyahaha! Don't you like jokes?" Henry said to a few townsfolk who were about ready to run him out of the village. He was a riot! Why wouldn't they like his jokes? But being ever so persistent and clever, he stopped with the jokes and went on with riddles. "What is black and white and red all over?" When no one said anything he finished the line for them. "A bleeding skunk!" Someone threw a shoe at him.

* * *

Libra was gone most of the day to the church and what orphanage the town had. She made sure to play plenty with the children and tell them tales of good defeating the evil and wicked. She was happy then, she was still happy now. Inside her tent she noticed a dress left on her mat. No doubt Cherche had left it for her and a sigh escaped her lips. She didn't want to dress as a woman to this event but... Tomorrow was her last night and she knew it would make Cherche happy if she wore it. Without hesitation, she went to try it on.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:: All this stuff happens around the day. Hope you guys can see the little tidbits of media I left there. They aren't hard to find at all.

On a side note, I have lemon juice concentrate. :c It's not the same...


	11. The Last Day

The festival was near completion by the time the sun rose from below the horizon. The townsfolk were slowly awakening and many smiles were around when they left their homes to do their quick morning work. It wouldn't be until later on that night that the party would start but it didn't stop them from having fun already. Enjoying the scenery and commenting on the preparations that Fredrick had put so much work and effort into, making this all possible. As the villagers set about their morning routine, outside the village the warriors were all getting up for their own morning workout. Just because today was a party didn't mean anyone could slack off.

Little Lissa was sighing hard as she looked longingly into her tent. She wanted to go inside and dress up. She wanted to leave this place and party as soon as possible but mean old Fredrick was making everyone learn party etiquette. She knew how to act, this wasn't the first time she'd been at a royal occasion or party. But Fredrick was the sour puss and he didn't want anyone to look bad since that would reflect poorly on Chrom and anything reflecting poorly on Chrom meant... She had no idea.

Maribelle was doing well with Fredrick's lesson. She was poise and neat and tidy. From time to time, Fredrick would glance her way and she at his, giving him a wink which would cause him to go pink and turn away. Unsurprisingly those who had worked for the Ylisse house knew what to do when it came to these events. Cordelia, Miriel, Stahl, Sumia, Kellem and despite his loud burps Vaike as well knew how to behave. The rest needed a bit more work, especially since Henry continued to hex the other's utensils to start moving about on their own.

Virion knew what to do, being a duke after all. Remembering the lessons his own mother and father had given him on table manners. He was just simply bored with the whole ordeal. Cherche was a natural and smiled all the way through the lesson. Libra caught on quickly though it was a bit strange to her, she acted as polite as possible.

Clearing his throat Fredrick dismissed a majority of the group after the first hour. The rest needed to remain behind and go through the lesson again. Gaius, Henry, Gregor, Tharja, Nowi and Panne had to remain behind to grasp the finer points of the lessons. They all silently cursed Fredrick, wanting nothing more than to get this done and over with.

Libra was happy to have left, she didn't think she could take anymore "This is a soup spoon. You know what you do with this spoon?" It was a terrible experience and it was all the better being finished. Fresh air filled her lung, sun shining down upon her skin and the birds were singing! "What a lovely day... I wonder if the Church is open yet," she thought aloud and began to walk away from the scene but a sudden hand took hers. Long fingers, a sturdy grip and skin as smooth as silk. She turned with a smile and the smile remained as she glanced at Virion who was speaking to Stahl and Chrom. He said something that got the prince to laugh while Stahl looked confused. Chrom began to speak and Virion listened intensely before he began to grin like a fool. It was rather adorable.

Beginning her walk alone into the town, she began to wonder about this day. Yes it was important because it was Chrom's birthday but also... Today was her last day as a woman. Once midnight hits Tharja's petty curse will finally dispel and she'd regain her old body. It was funny though, now that she thought of it, she had grown used to living with what she had. Even the dresses Cherche had given her were beginning to suit her. A blush formed on her cheeks as she thought of still wearing them as a man, "I'd look ridiculous!" Libra had wondered though... If she did join in the party with a dress, would anyone recognize her? Biting her lip, she pondered the thought of the rest finding out she was female. All the questions they'd ask and the one she'd refuse to answer would be the "why" aspect.

She'd need a good cover, there was no way she'd let the rest find out what happened to her. When she stepped into the village gates she headed straight for the Church but she'd make one more stop before coming back to change for the party. For Cherche, she'd dress as woman but she'd not have her body exposed to them. A disguise was in order.

* * *

Virion had finished speaking to Chrom and Stahl just moments after Libra's departure. It was fine though, since he trusted her to make it safe to the village church. He knew she'd be there by now and probably tell the orphans to be good and what not. "That girl will never stop being a person of the Gods. But it is just as well," he mused as he made it to his tent site and saw Cherche. A wave to her was given from the duke and she began to walk to him with a smile. Minerva was no where in sight, which was an odd and rare relief to see. Cherche was a scary woman on her own but add in a wyvern and you'd never want to look at that smile again. He was always happy she was his ally and loyal Vassal.

"Greetings my dear. You look as lovely and radiant as ever!"

"My Lord, please." Cherche rolled her eyes with a smile, "Use those lines for your darling."

Virion smirked and tossed his hair to the side, "But my dear, I only speak truth! Oh, speaking of darlings... Have you been asked to the ball by anyone other than myself?" He felt bad the night he told Cherche he took back the invitation and apologized constantly. She said it wasn't a big deal but Virion never felt the guilt go away.

"Why yes. A few men had asked me though I declined most of them," her voice had no indication of sadness, so that helped the situation for Virion's guilt just a tad. "Most of them didn't want Minerva to come around so I quickly dismissed them."

"Ahh, I'm sorry to hear." Yes it was a tragedy that Minerva emasculated so many men so easily.

"Do not be. I did accept one proposal. And he wanted Minerva to come too," Now she smiled more as she spoke. It did his heart good to see her smile. "Pardon me, my lord, I need to get ready for the party. Minerva picked out my dress and of course sh'd pick the one that takes a longest to put on." She excused herself and went off on her own path. Virion looked confused.

"Eh? Minerva picked her dress?"

* * *

A few hours had passed, becoming noon in the blink of an eye; Libra has not been seen coming back from the camp. Most of the groups have already left and gone to the party but she wasn't amongst them, it had Virion worry. Cherche told him not to be relaxed, that she would come around when he'd least expect it.

Within his tent he glanced at himself at the mirror and nodded with approval of his clothing for the evening. Sticking with a royal blue color, he smirked at the suit he wore. A short evening jacket with tailcoat and trousers was the standard attire for these sorts of events. With a white turndown collar shirt underneath and navy blue shoes to match, he felt he was the splitting image of royalty. Now if only he knew what Libra would wear on this occasion. Stepping out into the warm sun, he trotted along the trial towards the village.

As expected, everyone was already having a good time! There were game stalls placed up for everyone to play and win prizes the villagers made by hand. Food was placed about like a banquet for the hungry. Many drinking liquids of all colors and tastes and everyone was talking and having a good time. To Virion, this seemed more like a festival than a birthday but as long as the prince was having fun it didn't matter.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the prince and his wife trying to be subtle as they took the wooden figures Fredrick had placed all over into a bag. A quick look at the table he saw there was a pie eating contest; Naturally Stahl was there, along with a few hefty villagers, Vaike, Gaius, Sumia and Nowi. It seemed as if Nowi was taking them out with ease. Off at one of the gaming stalls, it looked as if Panne had a rivalry with Cordelia and Sully at the Target shooting range. The girls all looked determined to win. At the Dunking target, Lucina aimed at the target by the tank. Lissa and Maribelle both rooted her on as Lon'Qu shot nasty faces at them for forcing him into this terrible situation. She didn't miss her target and down into the waters he went.

There was a small stage over by the banquet tables where little Olivia danced her heart out with many villagers dancing with her. The local band played festive and upbeat music all over. With that sort of company, it was hard not to want to join in and dance! Cherche was giving the local children rides on Minerva and for some reason Henry was in line for a chance. Ricken watched the magic show his newly found 'teacher' was putting on. He still didn't know how that rabbit got in the hat in the first place. Tharja was probably long gone elsewhere into the shadows. Miriel was simply observing with a book in hand, writing down every so often.

No signs of Libra. Enjoying himself without her would be terrible but Cherche told him not to worry so that's what he tried to do. Not worry. It was much easier said than done as he grabbed himself a loaf of sweet bread to eat. He'd play a few games and try to set his mind at ease. Sadly after playing all the games twice over and dancing a few rounds with a few of the local women, he had not yet seen Libra. Two hours of this had gone by at the blink of an eye. Sighing in defeat, he walked towards an empty corner of the square to wait it out for her. "Gods, where can she be?!"

He watched the crowd grow in numbers but at that moment, he couldn't care less. The woman he loved was not in that hustle and bustle. But one woman turned to look at him and a smile grew on her face. She began to walk his direction and she reminded him of an earth nymph. She had milky pale skin that looked soft to the touch. Her hair was long, light brown and up in grecian style. He noted her eyes were a captivating pale green. She wore little hints of pink on her cheeks and her lips were coated in a natural color. Her dress was of a soft earth green color, the hemline was at floor length and the cap sleeves were adorned with a small light brown bow. Overall, she looked breath-taking.

She stopped a foot away from him and bowed. In response, Virion took her hand and kissed her knuckles softly. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. The woman blushed and turned to look at the party behind. "Well, aren't you dashing, today. Are you not having a good time?" Her voice was sweet, sultry and had Virion on edge. But he kept a cool and leveled head to her. He'd not fall for this woman.

"It's more of the fact that I'm looking for someone."

The girl looked curious as she turned to see his face, "Oh?"

Virion nodded, "Yes, the lady whom I've asked to this ball. I can't seem to find her and she's late... It makes me wonder if she didn't want to go."

"Oh I doubt that," she said with ease. "Who would want to leave a man like the great, powerful and dashing Duke Virion."

"Eh? You know me?" He looked confused. He really didn't think his name was out there amongst the locals but the thought caught him off guard.

"Virion... It's me!" She twirled around in her dress and smiled. "I'm Libra!" She began to giggle as Virion's mouth fell. He did a double take on her body and looks. Yes he can see the similarities but still, it was hard to tell if you didn't look close enough. Before he can ask why, she winked at him. "Now I can go out there and no one will be the wiser!"

Shaking his head with a smile, he was now out of the daze and took Libra's soft hand. "My darling, you are a tricky vixen. Alas, you've pulled me into your web of charms." He pulled her up to him and placed a soft kiss on her lips. It caused Libra to blush red. He was so forward with her, she hoped he could reign in those feelings before she changed her mind about going back to being a man. Taking his hands, she began to pull him back into the fun. She hadn't done anything since she came around, immediately trying to find him.

First she ate what lunch was left. There had been so many people, all that was left for her was mostly bread and fresh salad. Many of the people here gorged on the meat but she didn't mind so much. Food was food and you'd never give a second thought to what Naga has given. He had taken her through the games, she had won a few prizes. Many of them were small figurines of a fig leafed Chrom... Ricken's magic show was very astounding for the children, most of the adults knew the tricks going on behind the scene of what he was doing. Henry's comedy act had people in stitches, literally. Somehow the crows he had in the show started pecking at people. Lissa and Maribelle were around with staves in hand. The dancing was the most pleasant experience. Dancing and singing along with the rest of their comrades and no one was any wiser of the whole charade. Except for Cherche and perhaps Tharja.

By that time she had done everything she had wanted to do and then some, they were worn out and sat at a table near Chrom. Looking around, Virion noticed all the figures were gone and were replaced by swans. Fredrick looked annoyed by the whole thing, he did after all, had them all ordered special for this occasion. A tug on his shoulder had him glance at his lady who had an extremely baffled look on her face. She was pointing to the dance floor. Turning his head, he saw it too.

It was not an odd scene to see Cherche dance, but with Henry leading the way with a happy Minerva swaying her tail, it did confuse a lot of people. After the dance though, Chrom stood up and cleared his throat. There was a speech.

"Thank you everyone for coming to this event! I'd like to thank Fredrick for putting on an amazing banquet in my honor for my birthday. To the gifts and shows you've all shared with me. I'm happy to not just call you my comrades in arms, but my friends. I hope that we all have fun tonight and dine on the best bear meat Donnel had to hunt!" He lifted his glass and everyone else with calls of agreement. They all drank and wished Chrom a happy birthday.

* * *

The evening was coming to a close. They had partied and danced the night away. Libra couldn't remember the last time she was this tired but she remained up and about with Virion. They were silent as they made it into his tent and sat beside each other. Her heart was pounding. This last hour was the final moments of her female life. She should be happy but at the same time, she looked over at Virion and saw that he was looking at her too. She opened her mouth but no words came out. She didn't know what to say to him.

Virion couldn't help but want to hold her close but he made no moves. He knew this last hour was a delicate thing and he'd not want to force her. He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to reassure her. "Listen... This is the end of this whole thing. Please smile at me." He gave her a dashing smile, the one he'd tend to give when he was confident. It made her smile a bit.

"I know, I know... But Virion, what if I don't want to end this? I want to go back to my original body but I've gotten used to being what I am now." She didn't look at him directly anymore. Her heart was pounding as she blushed red from the thoughts going through her mind. As a man, Libra had remained untouched and as a woman she felt that maybe things would turn out differently. Maybe she can stray away from the path of the priest and follow a new path.

"What is it that you desire to do?" He was no longer smiling. This was a serious situation and he'd take it seriously. This was her life he'd taken part in changing and he'd do anything to make sure she did not regret which path she'd take. He would be content and happy no matter what Libra would decide on. Man or woman, he'd take her as his equal, as his mate.

She moved her arms around him and held him close. She was trembling slightly as she leaned closer to his ear and whispered her answer. His eyes closed softly and he nodded with a small smile. He moved her head and kissed her lips deeply, drawing her body closer to his. After midnight, it would be the start of their new lives as a couple, officially.

"I love you, my dearest Libra..."

"And I love you, Virion..."

.

.

.

* * *

Thank you once more Harle for checking my work. Darn above the horizon. I had Strawberry Lemonade today. So today was a good day.

This is it... Just one more chapter to go!

Reviews are much appreciated!


	12. Epilogue

_Many years later..._

The battle against Grima had ended just three years ago. Everyone had gone their own separate ways. Though many visited and traveled together from time to time to relive the adventures they once shared.

Sometimes Libra couldn't help but feel nostalgic. Everyone had missed each other and some remained by Chrom's side even after the whole ordeal was over. People talked of a reunion sometime soon but no one knew when to schedule it since now everyone has a new profession and their own lives to live.

Virion was one of the few who had left back to his hometown. He wasn't welcomed at first, people calling him a coward and a worm, but somehow throughout the chaos Libra helped clear up the bad name Virion had earned. It was a nice thing too. He didn't deserve such treatment and Naga forgave his actions. One would think that helping destroy Grima would earn a little forgiveness. Although born with the title of Duke, Virion didn't keep his large staff of maids and vassals. Cherche understood but still made daily visits with Minerva and Henry in tow.

In the kitchen, Libra was setting down a plate of various fruits, cheeses and meats on the dinning table. It was almost time for Virion to come home and he'd come home hungry. The man was picky; rarely eating food Libra or Cherche didn't make themselves. Thinking of the strange habit Virion gained, Libra sighed and then called out to the little girl upstairs. "Faith, it's almost time to eat. Please wash yourself and greet your father."

From the stairs Libra heard the jingle of a bell. Lethe came strutting down with a green collar with a bell attached. "Is she putting you through a wardrobe change?" With a smile, Libra picked up the cat and gave her a quick scratch on her back. The cat enjoyed the attention but jumped down to greet her human companion.

Faith was now 10 years of age. She was a beautiful girl but had the rough exterior of a tomboy. It was hard for her to make female friends but she was quite popular with the boys. She didn't mind though, since her inner group of friends decided they'd all join together and make music for the world to hear. She was a special little girl who was both Libra's and Virion's pride and joy.

She greeted Libra with a hug and kiss before sitting down at the table to wait for Virion to come home. Libra sat as well, placing a plate of fresh de-boned fish for Lethe to enjoy herself.

Just then, they both heard the front door open and close softly. A yawn was heard from the dinning room and he walked in with a smile and disheveled hair. He saw his family waiting for him. He had much paper work in hand but he'd put it off until later on tonight when he had some time to relax and good food in his belly. His sweet little girl waving at him with a smile, the cat didn't glance his way but he knew she acknowledged him. Libra remained with a smile in return. Virion couldn't help but grin like a fool now as he walked to his mate, his equal, his soul.

Walking straight forward Virion leaned forward and gave Libra a kiss. This was their family and they had no regrets.

.

.

.

* * *

A Bri- A Bri- That's all folks!

Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing and being all nice and stuff. :3

I left Libra's gender unidentified for you all. Hope that isn't a bad thing!


End file.
